Blinded and Loved
by Jade The Orkkiller
Summary: PostHogwarts, HPGW, Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort and lost his sight and still there are some dangerous people waiting for him oudside, but beside all the bad things there are also a number a great events to happen.
1. Reunited

**Author's Note: Well Here is a long story I've already41 pages on my computer and this are just the first 6. I hope you like it. And put this in the back of your head: I normaly speak Dutch. So please don't look at my gramar mistakes.**

**Remark: Well since I'm a Belgian girl, I certainly don't own Harry Potter which is in fact written inEnglishby Joanne Katleen Rowling.**

**Sumary: It's a Post Hogwarts Story and it was written before I read HBP. HPGW**

* * *

**Blinden and Loved**

_by_

**_Jade The Orkkiller_**

"Mrs Potter, you can come in now," a healer said. Ginny stood up and followed the healer into the room. She looked to her husband, who was lying on the bed with a white bandage over his eyes. Ginny sat next to Harry's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Ginny? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" he asked and his hand searched for her belly.

"We're fine," Ginny answered and a single tear rolled over her cheek.

"Shh, don't cry, it's over now."

"How can you say that after you lost your-"

"Sight, yes, but I can see everything. Not with my eyes, but my magic allows me to see the whole world. Please don't feel sorry for me," he said squeezing her hand. Ginny forced herself to smile and she kissed him on his forehead.

* * *

The next day Harry came home. Because Ginny was the only one who was allowed to visit Harry, the others said they would pass by tomorrow, so Harry could rest. Ginny led him into the living room and commanded him to sit on the couch.

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." There was a knock on the door. Ginny stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said and she walked to the front door. She opened it and saw Dumbledore.

"Hi Albus."

"Hello Ginny, I was a minute ago at St Mungo's, but they told me Harry went already home."

"That's right, he's in the living room."

"Can I see him for a moment?" Ginny nodded with a sad look in her eyes and she stepped aside. They walked into the living room.

"Harry?"

"Albus?" he asked.

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"That's okay. It doesn't change the matter."

"You're the last one who deserves this."

* * *

A little while later Dumbledore had left. Suddenly an owl flew through the open window. It threw the Daily Prophet in Harry's lap.

"Ginny, can you give this owl here two Knuts." Ginny walked in the room and put two Knuts in the owl's pouch. Then her eye fell on the paper and she gasped.

"Good Lord!"

"What is it?" Harry asked curious. Ginny began to read.

_**Boy who lived blind?**_

_Two days ago Harry Potter fought against You-know-who and his followers. After The Darks Lord's defeat, Potter was brought to St Mungo's, seriously wounded. The healers wouldn't give any information about Potter's condition, till yesterday. _

"_We were able to heal the most part of the injuries, but we're sad to say that some things will be permanent. His sight is completely gone."_

_Potter was the top student in the auror academy, now it's unlikely that he'll finish his training._

"_This is a great lost, Potter was amazing, his reflexes were unbelievable."_

_And that's not all Potter was also an amazing seeker, but even that path he can't follow any more._

_How could something bad like this happen to a hero like Harry Potter? It's a tragedy how the boy who lived became blind.**/Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet**_

After she stopped reading there was a short silence.

"Well we should have expected this," Harry said calm. He took his stick and got up.

"Where're you going?" Ginny asked.

"To the bathroom," Harry answered simply.

"Should I he-"

"No, I need to learn it myself," he said and he walked with is stick and hand stretched out in front of him. When he walked threw the corridor he could feel a magical force field He slowly walked when he stumbled over something. Ginny had heard him and ran into the corridor. She gasped at what she saw.

"What is it Gin?" Harry said when he heard her voice.

"There's lying someone beside you and there's a blue shield behind you," Harry felt that the force shield slowly disappeared.

"Is it gone now?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I felt the magic. But who's this?" Harry asked as he touched the person with his hands, when suddenly the person woke up and sat straight. Ginny gasped again.

"Who are you?" asked the person Harry.

"What?" asked Harry Ginny, "well, I'm Harry. And who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Harry! You're alive and- grown-up."

"I don't know what your talking about," Harry said. Ginny found her voice back.

"Harry you wont believe who is sitting there!"

"Well is somebody going to tell me?"

"He looks exactly like you."

"Does he?" Harry asked surprised. James looked oddly at him.

"If I'm not mistaking Harry, and this is no joke, than I would say it is your father James Potter."

"That's impossible!"

"Well, I'm James."

"Maybe he's a death eater." Ginny suggested.

"No, I can feel his magic and who he's, he's a good person."

"You can feel magic?" James asked, but Harry didn't listen. He pronouced Leglimence over the stranger and looked in his memories. When he stopped he stood there with open mouth and then he embraced James so thigh. After five silent minutes he let go.

"Why did you do that, that felt awful! And why don't you look at me when I talk to-" he abruptly stopped.

"I'll guess you've found the answer already."

"My Lord, how did this happen to you? And where am I. Voldemort killed me but why am I here then."

"Voldemort already killed you? Well if that's so then it can't hurt if I tell you everything. I got blind a couple days ago when I finally defeated Voldemort."

"You killed him?"

"Er- yes, I did. And to answer your second question. You're in 1999 and in our house. Somewhere over there is my wife Ginny Weasley."

"Your 19 and married, just the same taste as your dad."

"James! Where are you! They took Harry he's gone!" a woman's voice yelled.

"Mom's here too?" Harry asked happily surprised. He got on his feet and ran almost to the bedroom where the voice came from. He entered the room.

"James?" the woman asked.

"I'm not James, I'm Harry." Lily looked with open mouth and suddenly James stood behind Harry with Ginny on his side.

"Yes Lil, this is our son Harry, where in the future. He told me a few seconds ago. The year's 1999."

"Are you really Harry? How did that happen! I remember a green light and then everything went black."

"I can't answer the last questions, but the for the first: Yes I'm Harry Potter." A second after he said this he felt someone embrace him.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they were sitting in the living room and talked about the events. Harry told his parents everything from the moment he was living with the Dursley's till the moment he killed Voldemort. Ginny had made some coffee and then she sat beside Harry who put an arm around her.

"How long have you two been married?" Lily asked her son.

"Right after Ginny finished school that would be four months ago."

"Is it today maybe the 31th of October?" James asked.

"Yes it is. You're supposed to be dead for 18 years now."

"I still don't understand, how the hell did we got here?" Lily asked.

"Before I found dad I felt a magical shield and Ginny told me there was a blue behind me."

"Do you think we fell trough a time gate?"

"It's possible."

"I think we should inform Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"Dumbledore? Is he still headmaster?" Ginny nodded.

"I'll call him." Harry got up and walked to the fireplace with his stick in front of him. He felt for the jar with floopowder and threw a handful in the fireplace.

"Albus! Can you come over here, we need to talk!" Harry yelled. A moment later Dumbledore stepped out the fireplace.

"You called me Har-" he stopped his sentence abrupt when he noticed Lily and James.

"Hi professor," James said.

"James? Lily? How?"

"Well actually we wanted to ask you," Harry said.

"Tell me everything that happened."

* * *

After a hour when all details where out Dumbledore spoke:

"I believe that you two fell indeed through a time gate like Harry said."

"But we were dead, he shot the killing curse at us!"

"Well, Harry and Voldemort himself proofed already that they can survive the killing curse. But now I think you better stay here and tomorrow we'll inform the ministry about the situation. Probably they want to check if you tell the true with veritaserum. And as for me, I better go back to the school. The evening meal is about to begin. I'll see you in the morning," Dumbledore said, he stood up and walked to the fireplace where he disappeared in the green flames. Ginny got up.

"I'll make us some dinner too."

"I'll help," Lily offered. They walked into the kitchen.

"She's a nice girl," James said.

"Mhmm," Harry mumbled.

"What's bothering you?" James asked.

"She deserves a better life. She was always there for me and that made her suffer so much."

"She loves you! Love makes people do strange things. And believe me I've experience with this." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, but you've had a hard time to convince mum, didn't you?" Harry said smirking. James blushed, luckily for him Harry couldn't see.

"And who told you that?"

"A pensive."

"A pensive? And who's pensive might that be?"

"You never going to believe this, but it was Snape's."

"Snape? You know that slimy git? Old Snivillus?"

"Don't laugh to hard because this might be a shock for you. He made professor in Potions."

"What! You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, I'm bloody serious."

"Yeah, where's Sirius? You told me he felt trough the veil, but that he found a way out."

"Yes, Sirius is staying with Remus."

"It's so strange, I only saw them yesterday and they haven't seen me for 18 years. They should be something about 39 years old."

"Dinner's ready!" Lily called. Harry and James got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells great!" James said.

"Of course it does! We've made it!" Lily said and she winked at Ginny, who smiled.

"This is nasty I can't even find my meat!" Harry grumbled, "Accio Meat!" The meat flew on his fork.

"Harry! No wandless magic during dinner!" Ginny said stern. But Lily and James looked with open mouth.

"Wandless magic?"

"Yeah, you know magic preformed without a wand. Very handy, saved me several times." Harry informed casually.

"I don't care at the moment, don't use it while we're eating!"

"But Gin, I can't find my food and I don't want you to feed me like a baby," Harry mocked. James couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That remembers me on my last year at Hogwarts, I broke my both arms during the Quidditch match against Slytherin. And when I was in the hospital wing Lily wanted to feed me because I couldn't hold a fork. That was so embarrassing! Man Sirius made fun of me for weeks." Everyone started laughing and continued eating.

* * *

After they had finished dinner, Ginny and Lily cleaned the kitchen and the two men sat back in the living room. Harry was telling him about his marriage when the women entered the living room.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Ginny said.

"I'm coming right. I'll show my parents their bedroom first."

"Okay see you soon then, Goodnight," she said and she walked the room out.

Harry had showed his parents their bedroom and then he went to his own bedroom. He changed and crawled next to Ginny.

"It's so strange, 18 years long they were dead and now are they here alive and well."

"I can't deny that it is strange, but are you happy?"

"I'm happy but it doesn't really enter my mind that they are back."

"You just need a little time," Ginny said smiling.

"You're probably right." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny laid her head on his raising chest and drifted of to sleep, but Harry was still awake. He didn't felt tired, after all he had been sleeping enough in St Mungo's.

* * *

A half hour later Harry still didn't sleep. He stood up and stretched, than he took his bathrobe and left the room. He walked threw the corridor with his hand gliding over the wall. Finally he entered the living room and sat down in the couch. When he suddenly heard footsteps he grasped his wand and pointed in the direction where the sound came from.

"Whoa! It's just me!"

"Dad? I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't, I just couldn't sleep. I still had the feeling that I had to protect you. And what about you? Why are you out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep either. After all the events, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but it's not only that, isn't it?" Harry blinked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Fine fine, keep your little secret for you and Ginny."

"You just met us, you can't expect that you know already everything."

"A good point, but that's not what I'm talking about. You're overprotective of her for some reason." Harry blinked again. What was he talking about.

"Same as me, I was two times overprotective of your mother. The first time was when she had started dating me, I was so scared someone would take her from me-"

"You want to say that I'm afraid that Ginny would go with somebody else?"

"Hey I wasn't finished yet, well there was this second time..."

"I'm listening."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" There was a moment silence.

"Am I that obvious?"

"So I'm right." There was again a short silence.

"You have good reflexes," James said suddenly. Harry gave him a little smile.

"I went to the Auror Academy, but now I won't be able to go."

"And why not?"

"Isn't that obvious? I can't see!" Harry said a little angry.

"Yes, I know, but you still have good reflexes," James said nonchalant.

"Have you ever seen a blind auror!"

"No, but there's always a first time." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed him again.

"Just try it, train your hearing and you'll be fine!"

"I don't think so. When Voldemort cursed me..."

* * *

Flashback:

"_I'm tired of your silly games! I want to see you suffer! Aveugo permanent!" Voldemort yelled. A purple light shot from his wand to Harry. It hit him and he fell on the ground. Trembling he sat straight. _

"_Oh no, I can't see! Where's my wand? Where's Voldemort?" Harry thought. He searched with his hands for his wand and he heard Voldemort laugh._

"_Try to defeat me now! Crucio!" The spell hit Harry in his chest and he screamed in pain._

"_Surrender and I will end your life quick and painless!"_

"_Never! I rather die screaming!" Harry yelled. The situation was hopeless. He didn't have his wand and he couldn't see where Voldemort was. This was a very dangerous situation._

"_As you wish! Crucio!" Voldemort said cool. Harry was hit by the spell again._

_After being tutored for a quarter, Harry sat on his knees breathing heavily. _

"_Now It's time to say goodbye!Avada-" Voldemort hissed and he raised his wand._

"_I'm going to die! All we fought for was for nothing!" Harry thought._

"_Don't be silly! Fight! You can't give up that easily!" another voice said in his head._

"_-Kedavra!" a green light flew to Harry._

"_NO! I wont let you kill me!" Harry yelled and suddenly he could sense the Avada Kedavra curse. He disapparated and apparated behind Voldemort. Voldemort turned around right when Harry yelled:_

"_Accio curse!" The next thing that happened went so quick, the green light flew to the both of them, right before it hit Voldemort in the back he said a spell that Harry couldn't hear, because he had lost consciousness._

* * *

"But you succeed in killing Voldemort."

"Only because I could use wandless magic! I was just lucky!"

"Oh yeah, you apparated right behind him, and that was because you knew where he stood. Don't you get it. You can't see with your eyes but you can see-"

"-with my magic," Harry said soft as he remembered what he had said to Ginny.

"Just believe a bit in yourself, son. You're more than you think you're."

"Thanks, dad. I'm glad you're with me now," Harry said with a little smile.

* * *

So what do ye think? Like it? Please Review!

Thank you,

Jade The Orkkiller


	2. Back in Auror training?

**Last time ...**

"But you succeed in killing Voldemort."

"Only because I could use wandless magic! I was just lucky!"

"Oh yeah, you apparated right behind him, and that was because you knew where he stood. Don't you get it. You can't see with your eyes but you can see-"

"-with my magic," Harry said soft as he remembered what he had said to Ginny.

"Just believe a bit in yourself, son. You're more than you think you're."

"Thanks, dad. I'm glad you're with me now," Harry said with a little smile.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up. Ginny was still asleep. He stood up and went to the bathroom. After he had changed he walked to the kitchen. He could hear that someone was already there. It couldn't be Ginny because she still slept and his father neither because he walked differently.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't hear you. How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"By your walking," he answered.

"I made coffee, would you like some?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said yawning as he sat down.

"What time is it, actually?" Harry asked.

"It's already twenty past 9."

"What? That means that Sirius en Remus can be here any moment." He just had said that when the doorbell rang.

"There they are."

"Should I open the door?" Lily asked.

"No, I think I go better myself, before Sirius or Remus gets a heart attack," Harry said and he got up. He was pretty quick at the front door and opened it.

"Harry!" Sirius said and he embraced him, "we wanted to come earlier, but they wouldn't let us in."

"That's okay Sirius. Because after all I've some good news."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Maybe it'll be a shock for you, but let me make clear that this isn't a joke!" Sirius blinked surprised but nodded.

"Follow me," Harry said and he walked into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus looked once at the person who sat there. Remus gasped and held his hand before his mouth.

"It's not possible! Lily!" Sirius yelled and he ran toward he. He picked her up and hugged her thigh.

"So, we're getting a bit intimate with my wife, huh Padfoot," James said leaning in the door opening.

"Prongs!" Sirius said he loosed his grip on Lily and ran to James hugging him brotherly.

"Hi there Padfoot, Moony."

"How did this happen!" Remus asked, whipping the tears of his face.

"It appears we fell threw a time gate, but we're not really sure of what happened," Lily explained.

"What about you four catching things up while I go to Ginny," Harry said and he walked the room out. He went to his own sleeping room.

"Gin? Are you up?"

"Mmm," mumbled a sleepy Ginny. Harry sat beside her on the large bed.

"Still tired?" Harry asked smiling.

"That's not funny, I would like to see you carrying a child," Ginny said.

"I don't think you want to see that," Harry smirked. Now Ginny laughed too.

"Well," Ginny groaned as she sat straight, "I think it's time for me to get up." Harry smiled and waved with is fingers and Ginny's dressing gown flew toward him. She took it and kissed Harry on his lips.

They walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ginny!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Morning Sirius!" Ginny said smiling.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked.

"How did you know that he was gone?" Remus asked.

"I can't feel him," Harry explained. Suddenly he turned around and yelled:

"Expelliarmus!" James' wand flew out of his hand right in Harry's.

"Mhmm impressive!" Sirius said with his hand rubbing over his chin.

"I see exactly what you mean," Remus added.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked bewildered.

"James here told us you could feel magic and use wandless magic. He told us you would still be a great auror, and I've to say that I totally agree. Even without your sight you would pass with the highest marks." Remus explained. Ginny looked with open mouth to the Marauders.

"Okay, we all know that Harry is good, but-"

"He can use wandless magic, his hearing is better than anyone else's and with the combination of Quidditch reflexes," James said.

"And he can feel magic!" Sirius added.

"So Remus, Lily and I are going to the ministry now and you are coming with us! And don't worry about Ginny, Sirius will stay with her," James said.

"I don't need a babysit!" Ginny said furious.

"I'm not a babysit, I'm an entertainer!" Sirius said cheerful.

"I'm sure you can need some help," James said, "we're going to apparate." Harry, Lily and Remus disapparated immediately.

"He told you, didn't he?" Ginny asked James.

"No, it seems that my son looks a lot like me in his actions," James said and he disapparated.

"What was he talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at this.

"Er- sure."

* * *

James, Lily, Remus and Harry apparated in the atrium of the ministry.

"Dumbledore is coming this way," Harry said suddenly.

"Ah, there you are already. I have an appointment with the minister. Follow me please," Dumbledore said. They walked away. A moment later they stood in front of Fudge's office. Dumbledore knocked and then they walked in.

"You wanted to see- It's not possible!"

"I assure you that this is true," Dumbledore said.

"They must be death eaters in disguise!"

"I don't want to argue about this, just give them veritaserum." Fudge nodded. He took a vial out of his desk. Both Lily and James drank a few drops.

"Names."

"James Harold Potter."

"Lily Rose Evans Potter."

"Children and date of birth."

"Harry James Potter-"

"-July 31th 1980."

"What happened on October 31th 1981?"

"We sat in the living room and heard a noise, I knew immediately that it was him-" James said.

"-he told me to run with Harry so I did. I heard James duelling with him, but then there was a green light and I knew he killed James. I ran in the bedroom but it didn't took long before he burst into the room. I begged him to kill me and spare Harry. When I wouldn't step aside he shot the killing curse at me and everything went black-"

"-suddenly I woke up only to found my grown-up son in front of me." Fudge looked with open mouth to the duo.

"They're really Lily and James!"

"Yes, I guess you want to talk about that with me, but first something else. We think it's better when young Mr Potter here continues his auror training at the academy."

"What! Dumbledore are you really mad? He could injure himself."

"I'm not mad and as for Harry, I'm sure he won't get more hurt than anyone else."

"Dumbledore, the boy is powerful indeed, but without a sight -I'm sorry- he won't become an auror."

"His other senses have developed even his magic, I'm sure he can deal with the handicap."

"Alright we'll test him," Fudge said. They walked to the auror office.

"Dawlish, can you come for a moment?" Fudge asked an auror. Dawlish blinked in surprise, but followed them to the practice room.

"I want you to duel with Potter!" Dawlish looked even more surprised.

"Sir, that's impossible, since he er- can't see."

"I agree with you, but Dumbledore insists to look what Potter is able to."

"Take your positions!" Dumbeldore said amused. They stood opposite each other and bowed.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Dawlish.

"Protego!" yelled Harry and he blocked the spell. He raised his hand and yelled:

"Stupefy!" The curse hit Dawlish and he fell on the ground.

"Enervate!" Harry said and Dawlish woke up. Fudge looked with open mouth to Harry.

"Er- thank you Dawlish. Yes er- I think I agree with the others." When Dawlish walked out of the room rubbing his head, Fudge turned to Dumbledore.

"That's one of our top aurors and Potter defeated him like it was nothing!" Dumbledore only smirked.

"Yes, I think young Mr Potter is more capable than we can imagine."

* * *

A little while later they went back to Harry's house. Ginny and Sirius sat in the kitchen. Harry kissed Ginny on her cheek and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and embraced him thigh.

"What! I would like to know it too!" Sirius said.

"Harry passed a test and now he can finish his auror training!" James said proud.

"Fantastic! Congrats, Harry! I knew you had it in you!"

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said smiling. At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sirius said and he walked to the hall. They heard the voices of the Weasleys.

"Is it true about Lily and James?" Arthur asked Sirius.

"Yep!" Sirius said cheerful.

"I still can't believe it! Dumbledore told us a couple of minutes ago," Molly said.

"That's not all the good news! We wanted to celebrate because Harry is accepted in Auror training again!"

"What? But how?" Fred asked.

"I don't know yet," Sirius answered and he let them all in. They walked to the living room where all the others sat. The Weasleys saw immediately the Potters.

"I can't believe it! It's true!" Arthur said, still surprised.

"Of course! Do you think I would joke about that?" Sirius said.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you never were serious!" Mr Weasley said.

"Oh but I'm Sirius, look it's on my birth license!" Sirius said showing Mr Weasley his birth license. Mr Weasley slapped his hand against his forehead and all the others started laughing.

"But tell us Harry, how does it come that you're accepted in auror training again?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Well, my dad here and Dumbledore said I still could become an auror, so they took me to the ministry and I had to duel against Dawlish and well- I defeated him, only using two spells."

"Wow, how did you do that? I mean you're good, but only two spells to get one of the topaurors down?" George said impressed.

"Well I saw it and I must say that I'm really proud of you," James said and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks dad. By the way I would like you to introduce my parent-in-law, Arthur and Molly Wealsey, and my brothers-in-law, Fred and George Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Arthur said and he stuck his hand out. James took it smiling and shook it.

"The same here."

* * *

A couple of hours later Ron and Hermione had joined the party. Just like the others they were highly impressed by the mysterious return of Lily and James. There was so much to tell that everyone was still there at 9 o' clock. Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I think I should bring Ginny to our room and go to bed myself," Harry said and he lifted Ginny up.

"I think it's time for us to leave. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Ron offered.

"No Ron, I know my house well enough. Well everyone, goodnight," Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, goodnight, I'll guess I see you tomorrow afternoon in the auror academy," Ron said.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up and noticed that Ginny was already up.He only wore a pair pyjama pants, his muscled chest was uncovered. He took a dressing gown and walked to the kitchen, where he felt Ginny's presence. When she heard him she got up and kissed him long on his lips.

"Hem hem," a voice behind them coughed. Ginny looked up.

"Oh it's you dad,I already thought it was Umbridge!" Harry said. James who was smirking suddenly stopped.

"Who's Umbridge?"

"Er- never mind!" Harry said, "why were you coughing anyway?"

"Well- I still have to get used to the fact that your grown-up and married, I think."

"I would say, get used to it quick, because your going to be grandpa in a couple of months," Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, that's the thing that bothering me, I'm only 21 and I'm going to be grandpa. And if you count those 18 years 'dead' than I'm still only 39! Why did you have to start with kids that early!" James said in a mock like way.

"We had a reason, but it doesn't matter any more," Harry said. James raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quick. James saw the frustrated faces of his son and daughter-in-law.

"Come on you can tell me."

"If I hadn't been able to kill Voldemort, my son or daughter could do it." James went silence at this for a moment.

"I know how you feel, but the war's over now. It- it was very hard for me and you mother to hear what your faith would be, I never had seen her crying like that before. And I know that you wouldn't have your child to have a future like that." Suddenly Harry felt dizzy, his hands looked for something to lean on.

"What is it?" James asked worried.

"Dizzy," Harry answered. James grabbed his arm at the moment that Harry's legs gave up. James could break his fall and laid him gently on the floor. Ginny looked shocked.

"Has this ever happened before?" James asked her.

"No, not like this, he never felt dizzy before," Ginny said worried.

"Fetch Lily, she'll know what to do, she's a healer," James said to Ginny. Ginny nodded quick and ran to the bedroom.

"Lily! Harry is- he lost consciousness," Ginny started.

"What happened?" Lily said worried she stood up, grabbed her dressing gown and followed Ginny to the kitchen. James sat on his knees beside Harry. Lily knelled beside him too.

"He said he felt dizzy and then he lost it. He has also fever."

"Don't worry to much, it's just my body that's overreacting, with those new powers, blindness and everything," Harry suddenly said without opening his eyes.

"Just overreacting, son, you need to rest. I'll bring you to your room," James insisted. He pulled Harry up and let him lean on his shoulder.

"I feel such a wretch," Harry said.

"Common, you don't mean that. You've done great things," James said. He led Harry to the bed and Harry sat down.

"Do you still feel dizzy?"

"A bit, but I've got a terrible headache."

"Try to rest a bit," James said gently.

"What about auror training? They won't like it if I don't come the first time."

"Don't worry, I'll handle that. I'm going first to Dumbledore. I think he should know about your dizziness," James said then he smiled, got up and gave Harry a pat on his shoulder.

* * *

A couple of minutes later James flooed to Dumbledore's office. He stepped out of the fireplace and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Ah James, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, Harry felt dizzy this morning, he couldn't stand on his own legs." Dumbledore frowned.

"He said it was because of his blindness and his body was overreacting, but I've a feeling that he isn't telling us something or we're missing a part."

"What do you mean, James?"

"I think it's not only his blindness, I don't know why, but it can't be his blindness, he was feverish."

Suddenly another person stepped out of the fireplace, it was Ginny.

"Ginny?" James asked worried when he saw her pale face.

"It- it's Har-ry," she stuttered.

* * *

Tum tum tum, nice cliffy from me, if anyone wants to read what'll happen next please review!

Jade The Orkkiller


	3. Another Battle

**Last time ...**

A couple of minutes later James flooed to Dumbledore's office. He stepped out of the fireplace and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Ah James, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, Harry felt dizzy this morning, he couldn't stand on his own legs." Dumbledore frowned.

"He said it was because of his blindness and his body was overreacting, but I've a feeling that he isn't telling us something or we're missing a part."

"What do you mean, James?"

"I think it's not only his blindness, I don't know why, but it can't be his blindness, he was feverish."

Suddenly another person stepped out of the fireplace, it was Ginny.

"Ginny?" James asked worried when he saw her pale face.

"It- it's Har-ry," she stuttered.

* * *

"It- it's Har-ry," she stuttered. 

"What's wrong!"

"He is at St Mungo's," Ginny said with a shaking voice.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, he just lost consciousness and it looked like he was having a fever attack.," Ginny said before breaking in loud sobs. James pulled her in a hug.

"It'll be alright, he's strong," James said comforting her, even if he didn't believe it himself.

"If Harry's at St Mungo's then we'll go there," Dumbledore said.

* * *

A little while later they walked trough a corridor, where they met Lily.

"How is he?" James asked.

"They don't know," Lily said worried.

"Do they already know what's wrong with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"They won't tell me." Suddenly the door opened and a healer walked out.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked worried.

"Will he be alright?" James asked.

"We don't know yet, it seems that Mr Potter's immune system doesn't work properly. He has a variant of lethargy." Ginny held her hand for her mouth and was shaking uncontrollably.

"So if I'm right, he had anaemia and that's the reason why he fainted," James said biting his lip, "but how could this happen?"

"We don't know, it looks like the muggle variant, but that should be easy to heal and-"

"And what?" James said getting furious.

"He doesn't react on the potions we gave him. And the problem is this variant is working quicker." Ginny's eyes were filled with tears.

"Can I see him?" she asked. The healer nodded en Ginny walked into the room. She went to the bed and sat down in the chair, then she took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed soft in it. Harry returned her squeeze. His head was all sweaty.

"Gin, listen careful to me, If anything happens to me-"

"No no!" Ginny cried.

"Know that I love you and I always will love you."

"How can you do this to me! How could you!" Ginny cried. Harry slowly closed his eyes.

"No, Harry! Don't do this to me!" Ginny cried. Three healers entered and one brought Ginny outside. Lily and James ran toward her and pulled her close to themselves.

"This can't be happening. Yesterday he was alright," James said unbelievable.

"We're losing him for the second time" Ginny sobbed while tears were running over her cheeks. Suddenly all the other Weasleys, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore walked toward them.

"Is he alright? Dumbledore informed us a minute ago," Mrs Weasley asked. At that moment a healer came out of the room and walked toward them.

"I'm sorry, he has fallen in a coma," the healer informed sadly. Mrs Weasley was shocked and pulled her daughter in a hug, James and Lily were comforting each other. The others bit their lips and tears were running over all their faces. No one saw that Fudge was coming in their way.

"Ah Dumbledore, they told me at Hogwarts that I could find you here! I thought we agreed that Mr Potter would-" he abruptly stopped his sentence when he saw Ginny and all the others.

"Something has happened to him, am I right?" Dumbledore nodded sadly and even he had a hard time to fight his tears.

"Is he attacked?" Fudge asked.

"No, we're not really sure what happened, but he- he's in a coma."

"What! How?"

"The healer said something about lethargy-"

"Lethargy? But here aren't any insect that-"

"I think there's magic in the air," Sirius said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean, Mr Black?" Fudge asked, "they said he wasn't attacked."

"I know, but I think it has something to do with Voldemort." Fudge shivered at the hearing of his name.

"But he is already four days dead!"

"I still think that there's black magic in the air." Then a healer came back.

"Mrs Potter, could we ask you a few questions?" Ginny nodded and followed the healer.

"Since when was he showing symptoms?"

"Today an half hour before we brought him here."

"That's strange, the disease was already four days active and suddenly everything went so quick." Ginny's yawn dropped.

"_Sirius was right, it has something to do with Voldemort."_ Ginny walked back to the family.

"What's wrong?"

"Sirius is right, the healer said that the disease had been active for four days."

"What could Voldemort have done to him?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I know a way to find out."

* * *

"Sirius, this is just ridiculous, I don't think he will tell us," James said.

"Why not? He has nothing to lose and when he sees you two, he will beg for mercy." They walked through the corridors of Azkaban till they came to a cell. The guard opened the door for them and they walked in.

"Peter, stand up!" Sirius snapped. Peter, who was lying on his bed jumped on his feet.

"S-s-sirius- ... J-james? Lily?" he said with a shaky voice.

"Hello Peter," James said coldly.

"H-how?"

"That doesn't matter bastard," Sirius snapped.

"Listen Peter, we can't welcome you with open arms, but we can forgive you," Lily started. Sirius wanted to protest, but Lily cut him of.

"Look, Peter, Voldemort did something to Harry. We wanted to ask you if you can tell us what he did to him?"

"Harry's sick?"

"Yes, he's in a coma," Sirius snapped, "all thanks you 'good' old Master!"

"Please Peter, if you know what he did, tell us! We're begging you," James said.

* * *

Ginny sat beside Harry's bed and was holding his hand when Lily, James and Sirius entered. Ginny turned toward them. Her eyes were all red.

"What did you find out?"

"Voldemort used a spell of old dark magic. The healers won't be able to heal him."

_

* * *

**Space between life and death**_

Harry looked around, this was strange he could see. There was a high laughter.

"_I see my spell finally took affect. You're infected."_

"_Show yourself Voldemort, I know your out there," he yelled._

"_Potter, you killed me, I can't show myself. I'm just haunting you!"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_I'm already there!"_

"_Well, I won't ask what you want from me because I know you want to ruin my life!"_

"_What I wanted was power, Harry. You kept me from gaining it, so I wanted to get rid of you."_

"_Excuse me, you were the person who picked me to keep you from gaining your stupid power!"_

"_But I offered you to join me!"_

"_You first killed my parents and tried to kill me! You didn't gave me many choices. And I didn't want power, I only wanted a peaceful life!"_

"_That's why they write on a gravestone RIP. I offer you the chance to die as a real hero." Harry snorted._

"_I don't want to be a hero."_

"_Fine, fine, die without being a hero, I don't care, because you die anyway."_

"_What have you done to me?"_

"_Aha, that's an interesting question. I'm killing you mentally to take you body and live in a world without you, great isn't it."_

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_Well, time will tell, at this place you'll grow weak."_

"_What makes you think I'll be losing my power?" Harry asked. Voldemort smiled evilly._

"_Harry, Harry, I don't think you'll be losing your power, I just know it, I'll be the reason of it." Harry growled. _

"_And while you're losing power, I'll be gaining it."_

"_What's your plan!" Harry asked with a cool expression. Voldemort laughed._

"_Like I already said. I'll take over your body."_

"_So what, I'm in a coma," Harry said._

"_I can awake from it and your family would welcome me with open arms ... and then I kill them."_

"_If you dare lay a hand on them, I'll kill you!"_

"_And how is that going to happen?" Harry didn't answer, but suddenly remembered something._

"_It sounds very logical to me, just one problem. You take a blind one's body, very smart if you want to take over the world." Voldemort looked surprised at this._

"_So the spell did work after all. I wonder how you could defeat me, but that's just a little detail, there is a spell to heal it."_

"_What!"_

"_Really? You're 'supposed' to be the 'greatest' wizard and you didn't know? Well that proves that your not that powerful."_

"_Knowledge isn't everything, my power is that I can love."_

"_If you mean that little redhead of yours, than I'm happy that I can't love." Harry growled._

"_You know nothing about love!"_

* * *

"Gin! Wake up!" a soft voice said. Ginny lifted her head. She had fallen asleep beside Harry's bed. She blinked once and saw James. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, I'll bring you home, you should rest. Lily will stay with him. Ginny looked once to her husband and then she nodded. James took her arm and led her out. When they reached the hall they sow a lot of reporters.

"Look is James Potter!" they yelled and started immediately shooting pictures.

"Ginny Potter is there also! Mrs Potter can you give us more information about Harry Potter's condition?" James started to get annoyed and he put an arm around Ginny and led her through the crowd of reporters. They went to a fireplace and left.

* * *

A moment later they stepped out of the fireplace in Godric's Hollow.

"Can I get you something?" James asked. Ginny shook her head. She couldn't speak. James squeezed in her shoulder.

"He'll come back," he said. Ginny didn't look at him.

"Please Ginny, don't do this to yourself," James pleaded. Tears were running over her cheeks. James pulled her in a hug.

"I just don't know, he fought many battles, but he never fought against a disease," Ginny said crying.

"But this isn't a real disease. It's Voldemort's doing! And now I say it I think I once read about this spell. It was in a book of the restricted section."

"What did it say?" Ginny said now interested.

"I don't know, I didn't read it properly." Ginny took her coat.

"Where are you waiting for! Let's go and find out." James blinked in surprise, but then took his coat and followed Ginny.

"You remind me of Lily when you do that. The same stubbornness." They stepped in the fireplace and flooed away. They stepped out of the fireplace in McGonagall's office. She wasn't there, so they left the office and walked through the corridor. Filch stood there and when he saw James he looked with pure hatred at him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the 'famous' James Potter," he spat.

"Hi there Filch, you know I'd like to have a nice long chat with you, but I'm to busy for the moment."

"If you're here for that stupid piece of parchment, it's gone." James widened his eyes and pushed Filch aside and past him. Ginny followed him.

"What is it?" Ginny asked when she caught up.

"It's not important now, we've a job to do."

"You're thinking of the Marauder's Map, aren't you?" James stopped walking and looked to her with open mouth.

"You know the map?" he asked surprised.

"Of course, I do! My brothers stole it from Filch and gave it to Harry. And Harry gave it to me at the end of his seventh year."

"You have the map?" Ginny nodded and took a piece of parchment out of her coat. James took the map from her and ran his fingers over it. Then he took his wand and tapped with it on the map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Lines appeared on the map.

"I can't believe it. I thought I'd never see it again."

"James, I don't want to interrupt the reunion between you and your map, but we're in a hurry."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

_

* * *

**Space between life and death**_

Harry suddenly felt his power leaving his body. His knees trembled light under his weight. And then Harry saw a fade shape of Voldemort in front of him.

"_Yes, I can feel my power growing." Harry's knees gave up and he fell down._

"_The first thing I do when I wake up in your body is killing your beloved little redhead." Harry widened his eyes and looked with both fear and hatred in is bright green eyes._

"_If you touch her, I'll kill you. Not even death will stand between me and you." Voldemort laughed._

"_Potter, I can see fear in your eyes, last time you were much more confident of yourself."_

_'He's right, I'm frightened like hell. Ginny, I'm so sorry. I failed you and all the others. I failed you!' Harry thought._

_

* * *

'Ginny, I'm so sorry. I failed you and all the others. I failed you!' Ginny heard in her head. She dropped her book and held her hand against her forehead._

"Harry," she whispered. James looked up from his book, he and Ginny were in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"I heard Harry," she said soft. James frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I heard his voice in my head, he said something about failing us." James looked even more worried.

"Never mind, I'm just imagining things," Ginny said with a weak smile, but she knew that wasn't true.

_'Oh Harry where are you, what's going on?' _she thought.

_Harry was shocked when he heard Ginny's voice in his head. _

_'Gin, can you hear me?' he thought uncertainly. _

Ginny heard Harry again, and this time she knew that she wasn't imagining things.

_'Harry, oh my goodness. Where are you?'_

_'Gin? Listen, the world is in danger! It's Voldemort he put me under a spell! He wants to take over my body! I'm losing my powers!'_

_'Woah, Harry calm down! Where are you anyway?'_

_'I don't know, not in my body. From what I understand I'm separated from my body.'_

_'James was right, then. Look Harry whatever you do, don't do anything stupid. Your father and I are researching the spell."_

_'When have I ever done something stupid? But please, Gin, hurry!'_

_'Alright!'_

_'And Ginny ...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I love you!'_

_'I love you too.'_

"Ginny!" James yelled.

"What!" Ginny yelled back.

"Why weren't you answering? I was talking to you!" James said irritated.

"Sorry, but I was talking to someone else." James looked at her if she had gone bananas.

"Talking? Ginny, there's no one else here."

"It's Harry. You were right about the spell. He's separated from his body and Voldemort is stealing his powers." James looked at her with open mouth.

"If I hadn't read this then I would say you're really crazy, but look at this," he said handing her a book.

"According to the book, the spell will take affect after the person who preformed it died. The person who's spelled will fall in a coma and his spirit will leave his body. The two spirits will fight each other with dark magic and the strongest one will return to the body ... But Harry doesn't use dark magic! It won't be a fair fight!" Ginny said.

"Wait there's more ... if the coma process is intercepted the spell will be broken."

"But how can we intercept a coma process?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, the book doesn't mention it."

"And what are we going to do now?"

"I think we should go home and think of a solution. You might as well get some rest." They stood and left the library. They walked trough the corridor. Suddenly Ginny stopped and placed a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing just a small ache," she said and she gave him a weak smile. But when she started to walk she felt another ache and started to get dizzy. Just when her legs gave up, James caught her.

"Ginny!" James yelled in panic. He picked her up ran to Filch's office, who growled by seeing James, but before he could do anything James had flooed away with Ginny.

* * *

"Please I need help!" he yelled. Two healers ran toward him.

"What happened?"

"She collapsed."

"Well, we can see that, what made her collapse?"

"She's under a lot of stress and she's pregnant."

"Why does she has stress?"

"Because she's my son's wife! That's why!" The healers looked dumbfouned.

"Are you going to help me or what?"

_

* * *

**Ginny's mind**_

'Ginny, I have to ask you a favour. You're not going to like it.'

_'What?'_

_'You've to stop me from breathing for a little while ...'_

_'What! Oh no, Harry, there's no way I'm going to do that!'_

_'Well you have to! It's the only way! I cannot win this battle and you know it! And I certainly don't want Voldemort to return in my body!'_

_'Harry you could die!'_

_'And Voldemort could live again! And yes I want to take that risk if it happens to save not only the world but also you and our child! ... Please Gin, I beg you!'_

* * *

James sat in the corridor, waiting for any information, when Lily ran toward him.

"I heard what happened. Is she alright?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, the healers are still in the room," James said biting his lower lip.

"You love her already as your own daughter, don't you?" James nodded.

"She's a wonderful girl ... Why- why can't they have a normal life? Haven't they suffered enough!" James yelled angry.

"Please James calm down!" Lily said. James let out a deep sigh and covered his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just I feel so helpless." Lily put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed soft in it as she sat beside him. The door opened and a healer stepped out.

"Mr and Mrs Potter?" They both stood.

"Yes?" James asked worried.

"Young Mrs Potter will be alright. As for the baby." James sighed in relief, but Lily looked surprised, she didn't know that Ginny was pregnant.

"Although she has to rest, she almost lost the baby. She's under to much pressure."

"That doesn't surprise me," James mumbled.

"I'm informed of the situation. Would you like to come in and see her?" They nodded and followed the healer inside. They sat beside Ginny's bed.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You scared the shit out of me!" James said.

"I'm sorry. How is Harry now?" Lily exchanged a sad look with James.

"Nothing has changed."

"This is the hardest decision I've ever made. Harry asked me for a favour. He wants ... he wants that we stop him from breathing, because when his body is dying the spell should be broken."

"What!" both Lily and James gasped.

"That will kill him! There is only a little chance that they can resuscitate him!" Lily said.

"I know, but he asked me to do it."

"Ginny, whatever he asked, we can't kill our own son."

Suddenly Lily and James heard a voice in their head.

_'Mum, Dad, you have to do it! This is a battle I cannot win, and what will happen if Voldemort returns? You all will be in danger! I want my child to grow up in a safe world.'_

"Alright We'll do it!" James said.

* * *

Lily and James ran into Harry's room. James took his wand.

"Merlin help me," he said and he started to whisper an incantation.

"His breath is gone and his heartbeat is slowing down." Lily said.

_Suddenly the transmission stopped and all the power returned to Harry's spirit._

"_No, this cannot happening! The spell is broken!" Then Voldemort's spirit exploded and Harry's fell back in his body._

"His heart has stopped beating!" Lily said panicking. James started with the resuscitation. He pressed five times on Harry's chest.

"Come on!" he begged. Suddenly Ginny entered the room. She ran toward him and lay her hand on his chest, mumbled something and kissed him on his lips. His heartbeat returned and he jumped straight as he opened his eyes. Ginny started crying and pulled him in a hug. Lily and James were crying too, while they laughed.

"Harry!" Ginny sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm back," he said soft. Ginny suddenly noticed the bright shine in his emerald green eyes.

"It's good to see you again," Harry said.

"You mean ...?"

"Yes, I can see you," Harry said and he smiled. Lily buried her face in James chest, who was wiping his tears away with his sleeve. A healer came in and stared with open mouth to the little family. He ran away and a couple of seconds later he returned with two other healers. One of them walked to the bed.

"Mr Potter? How are you feeling?" the healer asked.

"I feel perfectly fine and I can see," Harry answered smiling. The healers looked even more surprised.

"But ten minutes ago you were in a coma."

"Well not any more. Can I go home?" The healers exchanged looks.

"Sir we've got the check your condition first, and we would like to keep you and Mrs Potter here another night." Harry's eyes widened.

"What for? What happened?" he looked worried to Ginny.

"She almost lost the baby." Harry looked even more worried.

"Everything is alright now, isn't it?" The healer nodded and checked Harry's temperature and pulse.

"Strange, no symptoms are left and you said you could see again?"

"Yes, clearer than ever. I can see perfectly without glasses." The healer looked in Harry's eyes, much to Harry's dislike.

"Strange, I thought it was permanent." He checked Harry's temperature again, but this time Harry pulled his head away.

"Look I feel fine! Go annoy someone else!" James hid a grin and Lily looked coldly. The healers left the room, not knowing what to do else. When the healer closed the door James burst out in a hysterical laugher.

"James stop it!" Lily said and she started laughing too. Harry frowned.

"What! I just don't like healers," Harry said.

"And you had your own bed in the hospital wing," Ginny said. Harry blushed.

"Hey it's not my fault that they choose me all above the rest to hurt."

"Well it's a family gift," James said winking.

"You mean you-"

"Oh yes Harry, your father spend the half of his life in the hospital wing." Now it was James turn to blush.

"But may I ask why James knew Ginny was pregnant and I didn't?"

"We hadn't told anyone, James just found out," Ginny answered. All of a sudden the door flew open and Sirius burst into the room.

"I heard Ginny was taken to the hospital, but she's not in her room- Ginny! ... Harry! You're awake!" Sirius ran to the bed and hugged Harry thigh.

"Oh Harry, I was so bloody worried about you. I thought we might lose you."

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Harry laughed.

"No really, for one moment I thought your child would be fatherless." Harry looked surprised.

"You knew?"

"Of course, Ginny told me!"

"Alright I told him when we were alone." The door flew open again and the whole Weasley family stood there.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried and she ran to the bed and hugged them both tightly.

"Before you all start asking. I'm fine and I can see and I've an announcement to make. So everyone shut up and listen!" Harry said. He cleared his throat.

"Well everyone, our first child is on the way."

"That's amazing!"

"Congrats!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Life is a wonder that no one ever will understand, congratulations to the both of you," a voice from the door opening said. They all turned their head toward the door and saw Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at them and entered the room.

"I heard from a healer that you had sent him away, of course it meant that you were awake. So I came here when you were making your announcement. But can you tell me how you escaped Voldemort's curse?"

"How do you know that I escaped his curse?"

"You don't look like someone who just woke from a coma," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, but those stupid healers don't want to let me go," Harry snorted.

"Patience Harry, they won't keep you long here," Dumbledore said.

* * *

And that was the third part. I know it had been a long time ago since I updated but therefore this extra long part (well at least I think it's long) and if you folks be nice and send me some reviews then I'll update even this eve. (So R&R)

Jade The Orkkiller


	4. Boy or Girl? and Auror training

Last time:

"Life is a wonder that no one ever will understand, congratulations to the both of you," a voice from the door opening said. They all turned their head toward the door and saw Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at them and entered the room.

"I heard from a healer that you had sent him away, of course it meant that you were awake. So I came here when you were making your announcement. But can you tell me how you escaped Voldemort's curse?"

"How do you know that I escaped his curse?"

"You don't look like someone who just woke from a coma," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, but those stupid healers don't want to let me go," Harry snorted.

"Patience Harry, they won't keep you long here," Dumbledore said.

**Chapter 4: A boy or a girl? and Auror training**

The next day Lily and James entered the room and found Harry and Ginny sleeping in each other's arms.

"Do you remember when we were young?" James asked.

"James, we're still young, you nuckelhead," Lily answered coldly.

"You mean we still look young," James corrected her. Lily opened her mouth to say something.

"Can you two keep it down? Ginny is still sleeping," Harry said. Lily and James both jumped.

"Oh yeah, you both still look great, and please don't stare at us like that," Harry continued without opening his eyes.

"You still have that incredible gift to notice everything around you without looking," James said smiling.

"When someone is staring at you, you'll feel it too," Harry said finally opening his eyes. He sat slowly straight so Ginny wouldn't wake. Ginny lay with her head on his chest.

"Well you'll thank us later. We've come to bring you good news," James said.

"They'll let you go home today if everything is alright," Lily continued.

"That's great!" Harry said. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry said. The door went open and Fudge entered. He looked at Harry and then his look went to James, Lily and finally to sleeping Ginny.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but I heard that you're already healed."

"Yep, I heard a moment ago that I can go home today," Harry said amused.

"Well, I think you better take a week of, so you can rest."

"Sir, I feel perfectly fine, I don't think it's necessary to-" Harry started, but he was interrupted by Fudge.

"Harry, after all that happened this two last weeks, we don't want you to overreact. Just take a one week break and come then to my office."

"Alright," Harry gave in.

"Okay then, I'll see you next week," Fudge said and he left.

"You know, if I were you, I would take a long vacation," James said.

"You mean a week," Harry reminded him.

"Hey, be happy, when I was in auror training I never got a week of."

"I think I'll take Ginny to muggle London."

"Muggle London?" James asked.

"When I want to take a vacation I've to go to places where no wizards are."

"Oh," James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"James, sometimes you can be really naive!"

"It's in the family then," Ginny suddenly said.

"What is it with you guys to wake up very suddenly and say something?!" James asked startled. Harry laughed.

"Well, meet the new generation Potters," Harry said still smirking.

"Haha! Very funny!" James said sarcastically.

"Look I feel fine. If I die, it's my own fault! Happy now?!" Harry said irritated when the healer did his final check-up.

"Alright, I think everything is okay, but take it easy for a couple of days." Harry nodded while rolling his eyes. James leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a amused smirk on his face. Lily was with Ginny, because the healers wanted a final check-up on her too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it down, I just got a week of."

"Okay, you can go now," the healer said and then he left the room.

"Finally!" Harry sighed aloud. James was shaking from a laughter.

"You really have the stubbornness of your mother. You should have seen her when we were still in school."

"I've dad and I don't think it has something to do with stubbornness, you just were an arrogant prat." James mouth stood wide open.

"How can you be so sure that Snape hasn't fooled you?"

"Dad, just accept that I know the truth." James grumbled.

"Fine, I was a little bit arroga-" he saw Harry's stern look, "alright, alright, I was an arrogant prat!"

"Wow Harry, not even Sirius managed to let him say that aloud," Lily said impressed. James looked like he had seen the ghost of Voldemort. He slowly turned around and saw both his wife and daughter-in-law smirking.

"My ego just shrunk for fifty percent."

"Just like that can hurt," Lily said raising one eyebrow, "and then again I always thought it was too big for your own good."

"Haha, I can't stop laughing any more!" James said sarcastically.

"Okay, now we leave before those stupid healers change their mind."

"It wouldn't hurt to stay here for a couple of days, at least I would get some rest," James snorted.

"Am I supposed to laugh right now?"

"They are quarrelling like Fred, George and Ron," Ginny told Lily.

"Are they?"

"Yeah, but I never imagined that Harry could be like this. But I've to say it's quit amusing."

"Are you two gossiping about us?" James asked.

"Not at all," Lily said quickly.

"Harry were are we going?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see, it's something you will like," Harry said mysterious. They stopped in front of a big building.

"A hospital? Seriously, I thought you hated healers."

"Oh yes I do, but here there are no healers, only those muggle nutters, who cut people up and they are called doctors."

"Well, that's comforting, do you really think I'm going to like this?"

"Just follow me, Mrs Potter, and you'll find it out soon." They walked inside the building. Harry took a look on the arrows and went into a corridor. He stopped in front of a door with the sign: _Dr. Tina Fetcher, Gynaecologist._

"A Gynaecologist?" Ginny asked surprised.

"It's a women doctor-"

"I already don't like this." Harry laughed, opened the door and pushed Ginny in the little waiting room.

"Harry what's your plan?" Ginny hissed. Harry laughed again.

"Honestly Gin, you've no idea? The most women come here to check on their baby's health. Even witches. My own mother went here also."

"You're kidding aren't you?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"No I'm bloody serious. In this hospital I was born and Dr. Fetcher was the one who did the delivery." At that moment the door went open and a women around the age of forty looked friendly to them. She wore a white jacket and was holding a clipboard in her arms.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes that's me," Ginny said. Dr. Fetcher's eye fell on Harry and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know those green eyes. Harry Potter, isn't it?" she asked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you're one of the few I remember. 31th of July, born a month too early. It was a very strange night. It felt like there was an enormous power in the room," Dr. Fetcher said more to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just babbling around. Follow me." Harry pulled Ginny on her feet and they walked into the room.

"You're pregnant for two months and a week. But are there any twins in the family?" Harry, who was sitting in a chair and leaning on two legs, lost his balance and smacked with a loud bang on the floor.

"Yes, I've twin brothers. Are we having twins?" Harry crawled from the floor and stood with open mouth. Dr. Fetcher nodded.

"Well, that's a surprise after all!" Harry said still in shock.

"If mum hears this, she's going crazy," Ginny said laughing.

"Fred and George too. They'll be a bad influence."

"They'll be the reason mom's going crazy."

A hour later they were back at Potter's Manor. Harry had apparated the both of them right before the door. They walked to the door, but before they could do anything, the door swung already open.

"And, and?" James asked eagerly.

"James! Behave yourself! You're going to be a grandpa so you should act like one," Lily said.

"Wait a minute, you knew that he was going to do all this?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I told him to do it," James said proudly.

"That's true and I arranged your appointment."

"So tell us, what will it be? A boy or a girl?"

"Two boys!" Ginny said looking amused at the effect of her words.

"Two?" Lily asked.

"Boys?" James asked.

"Yep, we're having twins," Harry said smiling.

"Twins?" Mrs Weasley said collapsing in her chair.

"That's interesting," Fred said. George nodded with a big grin.

"You'll let them visit us often, won't you?" Fred asked. Mrs. Wealsey rolled her eyes, but Harry and Ginny only laughed.

The week had past and Harry came back from his first day auror training.

"Harry, you're back! How was your day?" James asked.

"You can't say it was great, because they told us that our team has to go on an assignment. How am I supposed to tell Ginny this?"

"Tell her the truth, like you told me."

"Tell the truth to who?" Ginny suddenly asked. Harry sighed and turned toward Ginny.

"Gin, I've to go on an assignment for auror training. We've to leave next week on Monday and we'll be gone for three weeks."

"Three weeks," Ginny repeated softly.

"I'm really sorry, but I've to go. I wish-"

"Harry, I understand, it's just after all that happened. I'm going to miss you."

"If anything happens, don't think twice to contact me," Harry told Ginny.

"I'll, Harry, but your parents are here and I can go to mine every moment. I'll be fine," Ginny answered. Harry pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered back and a tear appeared on her face. She pulled him closer to her and buried her face in his chest. After five minutes they let go.

"You know it, if anything goes wrong-"

"I know, I know, write you," Ginny said with a soft smile.

"I'll be back in no time."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye angel," Harry whispered and he disapparated.

Three weeks later Harry, Ron and Neville stood talking in the hall of the auror academy.

"Well, I'm glad it's over," Harry said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going home, I can use some sleep," Ron said.

"Yeah, I think grandmother will be waiting with diner," Neville said.

"And for me, I can't wait to see my lovely wife again."

"Well, you won't have to wait any longer. Look who's there!" Ron said. Harry looked in the same direction and saw Ginny. He ran toward her and lifted her from the floor while swooping her around.

"Is that Ginny. Your little sister?" Neville asked Ron.

"Of course. You knew they were married, so if it wasn't her I'd kill him right now," Ron said.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that, It's just I'm surprised to see that's she's pregnant. I didn't knew Harry would become father."

"Well they didn't tell anyone beside family. Probably Harry wanted to avoid press attention. But I don't think they will keep it a secret any more," Ron said nodding to a man who was shooting pictures. Beside him stood no one else than Rita Skeeter, but before she could reach them, Harry and Ginny disapparated.

_**Harry Potter soon to be father?**_

_Yesterday our own reporter Rita Skeeter was eyewitness of the return of the second grade aurors, including Harry Potter. His girlfriend Ginny Weasley, who was waiting for him, caught our attention._

_Ginny Weasley was wearing a loose dress, but it still revealed her belly. We of course knew better, Weasley is pregnant and who else than Harry Potter could be the father? But before we could ask the young couple any questions they disapparated. If Ginny Weasley is indeed pregnant, does she know that apparating is dangerous? And is the young couple ready for children, since Potter has still a year auror training ahead?**/Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet**_

James growled after reading the article. He threw the paper on the table.

"Don't bother too much about it," Harry said calm while sipping from his coffee.

"Don't bother?! Is that what you say after she wrote this?!" James asked slamming on the paper.

"She used to write much worse, so indeed I don't bother."

"Okay, that's relaxing," James said sarcastically, "but now about the apparating. She's right you know. Even if you side-along apparated. You know the feeling of apparating, that's exactly what's so dangerous about it for very young children and pregnant women," James said, but Harry only laughed.

"Yes I know, but I'm one step ahead. You know, I wouldn't apparate myself so often if I could feel every time that sense? That's why I preform a shield when I apparate. It's like a protecting ball around me and the ones I take with me when I apparate."

"Wow impressive, you keep surprising me," James said shaking his head. Harry stood and summoned his cloak.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To the auror academy, why are you so curious?"

"What are you going to do there on a Saturday?"

"Getting my grades for this assignment."

"Ow, and I was asking it, because I wasn't able to do it the last eighteen years," James said winking. Harry laughed and dissapparated.

He apparated in the hall of the auror academy and saw a bunch of journalists immediately rushing toward him.

"Mr. Potter! May we ask some questions?"

"Before you ask them, yes my wife is pregnant for almost four months now."

"Sir about the apparating we-" Harry laughed.

"Yes about that. Do you think we weren't aware of that?"

"Sir, but why did you apparate with he-"

"Do you think I would do it if it was risky? I use a shield when I apparate, because I don't like the feeling of apparating."

"Do you think you're ready for children?"

"I think so, yes."

"But don't you feel a bit young?"

"No, after all I had to deal with a lot on a young age, didn't I?"

"Where you planning to have a child this early?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've my own reasons and I'm not planning to tell you."

"How did you react when your wife told you she was pregnant?"

"I was with her when she found out."

"And what was your reaction?"

"I was overwhelmed with joy, of course. I always wanted a own family and a more quiet life. I know that these children will bring joy in my life."

"Who was the first person you told?"

"Well, my father was the first who found out, me being protective over Ginny. Well of course it's understandable, during the war I really was afraid that something would happen to them."

"When you father found out, what was his reaction?"

"He was very happy, I think sometimes he's more nervous than I am."

"When you were blind, weren't you afraid that you never would actually see your child?"

"Yes, I was, to tell you the truth. It was almost unbearable for me. It was the only thing I really regretted about being blind. But can we finish, I have an appointment."

"One more question Sir, you still have a year auror training. How are you going to deal with that?"

"Well, I'll just finish my training and get my license, my spare time, of course, will go to my children and family."

"Excuse me, you said several times 'children', are you planning to have more children soon?"

"Maybe," Harry said nonchalant, "but if you excuse me, I really have to go," Harry said finishing the interview.

Harry walked to his supervisor's office and knocked on the door. The door went open and revealed a man.

"Potter, you're late!" the man said irritated.

"Sorry Sir, but I was held up by journalists, who were waiting for me," Harry explained.

"I see, those stupid papers always, I read the article this morning."

"Really," Harry said casually.

"You're not angry?"

"No, I already explained my father that they used to write a lot worse."

"That's true, but I won't believe a word from Skeeter unless you tell me it's true."

"Well if you're talking about Ginny being pregnant that's true, but the rumours about apparating are well sort of true, but they don't know I've my way of avoiding nasty pressures from apparating. I always apparate with a shield. That's why I can apparate without making noise. It also makes it easier to apparate over long distances."

"Well, first of all congrats to the both of you, but that part of apparating is most interesting. Could you show me what shield you use?" Harry nodded and started mouthing an incantation soundless and suddenly he was surrounded by a blue ball of light.

"That makes my decision even more sure."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"You were amazing during this assignment, I noticed often that you are ahead from the others, far ahead. I think it's better if you train the last half year with the third years and finish auror academy this year."

"But Sir, I possibly can't-"

"Oh come on Potter, you vanquished the Dark Lord, I would even dare to say you're a greater wizard than Albus Dumbledore. Even he would admit that."

"But I still need much to learn and I'm not that powerful, I was merely lucky."

"Don't tell me you were lucky for seven times. Just accept it. And I think you'll pass your exam with high grades."

"Well ... er- thank you."

"You're welcome and now you can go home. I think someone will be very pleased to hear this news from you."

"Okay, Sir, if you read rumours about us having twins, then you're allowed to believe it," Harry said winking and he left the room.

"Twins?"

Harry apparated in the kitchen, Ginny was cooking lunch. Harry walked to her and put his arms around her waist while kissing her cheek. Ginny turned around and kissed him on his lips.

"And did you tell those moron journalists?"

"Sort of, I gave them some hints."

"And what did they say?"

"For once they were speechless, so I could leave."

"Oh I would've loved to see that, but what did your supervisor told you?"

"That's the best of all, he wanted me to train with the third years and take my exam at the end of this year. That means if I pass, I'll be an auror next year." Ginny slung her arms around his neck.

"That's great, Harry!" she said smiling.

"Where are my parents?"

"Your father went to the ministry, he wanted to apply for a job as an auror and your mother went to the Burrow."

"Well they're old enough to take care of themselves," Harry said and he kissed Ginny again. At that moment the bell rang. Harry sighed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Sirius.

"And how's my favourite godson doing?" Sirius asked as he entered.

"Sirius, you nutter I'm your only godson."

"I see I interrupted you, so I'll keep it short. Where's your father?"

"He went to the ministry."

"He went without me, well see you, Harry," Sirius said and he disapparated. Harry went back to the kitchen, but Ginny was not there. Harry sighed and walked to the bathroom, where he found Ginny bend over the toilet. Harry took a towel and knelled beside her. After she had stopped vomiting, she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You better take some rest, you haven't slept well last night," Harry said picking her up. He carried her to the living room and put her down on the cough.

"Accio blanket," he said and the blanket flew toward him. He laid the blanket over her.

"Do you want some tea?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Harry turned around and went to the kitchen. A minute later he came back with tea, but Ginny was already sleeping. He put the tea on the table and kissed Ginny on her forehead. Suddenly Lily stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hi Harry, is your father already home?" Lily asked when she saw Harry. Harry put his finger on his mouth and nodded toward Ginny. Then he pointed to the kitchen. Lily followed him into the kitchen.

"Morning sickness?" Lily asked knowingly.

"Yeah," he sighed, but Lily only smiled.

"I remember when I was pregnant with you. I was whole days sick."

"Well, I knew this would happen, but it makes me feel so ... well so useless. I just stand there and don't know what to do."

"You're dealing better with it than James did."

"I'm more grown-up than him too," said Harry.

"I heard that!" James said and he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hi dad," Harry said smiling innocent.

"You filthy hypocrite!" James said teasing.

"Always," Harry said grinning.

"I see Ginny has to deal with morning sickness, huh," James said, "if you allow me to give you some advice-" Lily rolled her eyes.

"-never start spoiling women, they will get used to it." Lily hit James playfully on the arm.

"See, I only have to mention it!" said James, "Look what a poor man I'm!" Harry frowned and looked at his parents. He walked back to the living room. Ginny was still peaceful asleep. Harry walked toward the door that led to the corridor, but suddenly he heard Ginny awake. Harry walked back to her.

"I feel so miserable," Ginny moaned. Harry took the cup of tea and put heating spell on it, then he handed the cup to Ginny. She gave him a small smile and took the cup.

"Thanks honey." He sat beside her and let her lean against him.

"How are our boys doing?" Harry asked rubbing her stomach.

"I guess better than I'm," Ginny answered.

"Do you think they're identical twins like Fred and George?"

"Somewhere I hope not," Ginny said hastily. Harry laughed.

"Any names in mind?"

"Gred and Feorge," Ginny said jokingly. Harry grinned.

"No, seriously. What do you think of Al shorten from Albus." Harry said still smirking.

"Al? Not bad. Not bad at all. Do you have also a second name in mind?"

"No not really, you?"

"Actually I do, I like Evan from your mother's girl name Evans."

"It sounds perfect," Harry said and he kissed her. They heard Lily and James yelling at each other.

"Don't be such a baby, James!" Lily yelled, "Harry and Ginny will need some privacy, certainly now they have babies on their way!"

"Come on Lil, you can't say that it isn't hard for you. We just met him and you want to go already!"

"James, stop it! Harry is grown-up, you just have to accept that! He can take care of himself and his family!" Harry and Ginny stood and walked into the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked calm.

"Oh, sorry if we woke you, Ginny," Lily apologized.

"That's okay, I was already awake," Ginny said.

"But don't change the subject, what is this all?" Harry asked again.

"Look, Harry, I think it's better if your father and I look for a own house," Lily said. James snorted.

"I told your mother already that it's stupid, I mean we haven't spend much time with you these last eighteen years, and with everything these last months we didn't had an excellent opportunity," James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"We still can visit them!"

"Keep it down," Harry said stern, "we can discuss this as grown-ups!" He and Ginny sat down at the kitchen table and Lily and James did the same.

"Whatever the problem is, we won't send you away. But if you want to move out, no problem. I mean we're old enough to take care of ourselves," Harry said, "of course you're always welcome and dad you don't have to feel guilty about not being here for me for eighteen years. I'm glad you're here now. And we still can spend some time together even if we don't live in the same house. You have to decide what's best for your own. We'll understand it whatever your decision is." There was a short silence.

"Alright, we'll talk about and tell you what we'll do," James said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"And now, can you tell me perhaps how it went in the ministry?" Harry asked his father. James grinned.

"Accepted of course. I had to do a test, and I must say they were rather impressed by it," he answered.

"Great," Harry said happy.

"Tonight it's diner at the Burrow, isn't it?" Ginny asked. Lily nodded.

"You mother reminded me of that."

"Good because, I didn't really succeeded in making lunch. So I think it's bread for the moment," Ginny said sheepishly.

That evening they were at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Lily, James and Hermione's parents were all sitting at the table. The others couldn't come. Somewhere it was better since there wasn't much room.

"I want to announce something," Harry suddenly said. Everyone looked at him.

"I will train this last half year with the third years and finish my education this year. Next year this time I'll be an auror!"

"That's great Harry! How did this happen?" James asked.

"My supervisor thought very high of me during our assignment," Harry explained.

"I'm so proud of you," Lily said.

"We all are," Mr Weasley said.

"But now something else, were are we going to spend Christmas, I have an idea that our house might be too little," Mrs Weasley said.

"Well, it can be hold at Potter's Manor this year-"

"Oh, but I don't want you two to do this all by yourselves."

"That's alright, It isn't a big deal. We can handle it, beside we still can ask help, can't we?"

"And mum, that doesn't mean that you have to pop in everyday and ask if we need some help," Ginny said. Everybody laughed.


	5. The last part :

**Author's Note: Hiya, this is Jade The Orkkiller once again, last time for this story. If I still have some loyal readers for this story then I'm soooo sorry I didn't update this any sooner, since -believe it or not- this story has been finished for quite a while (couple of months somewhere before the new year even started I think). Soooory!**

**But here you go her is the last part and to make you even more happy it's a very long part. About half the story (hehe). Enjoy! And if you have some time left, push on the little button 'review' and I would be very happy.**

**Remark: Yes I own Harry Potter, I'm J.K. Rowling, wanna have an autograph?!!!  
Just kidding, I don't own Harry Potter or the world of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**THE LAST PART!**

Two weeks later it was finally Christmas. Everyone sat around the table in Potter's Manor. The Weasleys, the Potters, the Grangers, the Delacours, the Johnsons, the Bells, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were there. Only Percy and Penelope couldn't come. Well the real reason was that the Weasley brothers still were angry with him and then it was also at Potter's Manor, so Percy didn't dare to show his face. First Mrs Weasley was disappointed, but then she thought it was better, since the last two Christmases had been a disaster. For the occasion Harry and James had pulled up a big table in the ballroom and everyone had brought something for the feast meal. When they finished diner everyone was talking with each other. Suddenly Hermione and Ron stood.

"We would like to make an announcement," Ron started.

"We're having a baby," Hermione said happily. Everyone started congratulating the two.

---

Music was playing on the background. Suddenly Sirius stood and took Lily's hand.

"May I have this dance of you?" he asked. He looked grinning to James, who gave him a mock death glare. Lily smiled and followed Sirius to the dance floor. The others laughed as Sirius and Lily danced. Sirius leaned forward and whispered something in Lily's ear. She smiled and winked at him. They let go of each other and took both another partner. Sirius pulled Hermione on the dance floor and Lily her son. When the song was finished they took again another partner. Sirius took Katie, Lily took James, Hermione took Fred (much to Ron's dislike) and Harry took Ginny's hand.

"No Harry, I'm not really up to dance," she said.

"Come on, Gin. This one alone, okay?" Harry asked. She finally gave in and followed him on the floor. Harry slung his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. After a minute she rested her head on his shoulder as they floated over the floor. When the song was finished they went back to the table and sat down while the others continued picking out another partner. After a while the others had persuaded Harry and Ginny to dance again. When the song was finished, everyone went back to their places, everyone except Sirius, who was dancing the Inzaëre. Everyone laughed and cheered. James whistled on his fingers.

"Go Paddie!"

"Prongsie, join me!" James jumped on his feet and they both started to dance the Huckle Buck now. Everyone laughed even harder. Harry leaned toward his mother.

"Mum, where did they learn those muggle songs?" he asked.

"Remus and I taught them it," Lily said smiling. Harry began to wonder now, or it was because it was Christmas or because James and Sirius had drunk to much, anyway they had started singing now.

"_It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog! It's been a hard day's night and I should be sleeping like a log! But when I get home to you and see all the things that you do, that makes me feel alright!"_

"Quit it you two!" Lily said laughing.

---

After a half hour the most had retired home. Only Hermione and Ron where still there. They were sitting in the living room. Hermione sat on Ron's lap, Ginny leaned against Harry's chest and James had slung an arm around Lily.

"That was the best Christmas ever!" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"It was," he said more to himself, "Was that a tremble?" Ginny gave him a weak smile.

"I'm just a bit cold." Harry shook his head and summoned a blanket and put it around Ginny and rubbed over her back.

"Better?" he asked. Ginny nodded smiling and kissed him on his lips.

"Well, it's already late," Hermione said as she got up. Ron followed her lead.

"See you tomorrow, I think," Ron said to Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, sleep thigh!" Harry said.

"Bye!" Hermione and Ron said and they flooed away.

"Would anyone like some hot chocolate?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'd like some," Harry said.

"Me too," Ginny said. Lily smiled and got up. She went into the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes she came back with four cups of hot chocolate. They drank their chocolate and after a half hour they went to bed.

---

A couple of months had past and now it was the first of May.

"Potter! Please pay attention! You're distracted today!" the instructor said stern. Harry sighed.

"Sorry, Sir," he mumbled. He took his wand out of the hand of Riley, who just had disarmed him. They stood back in position. They threw a couple of spells toward each other. After Harry blocked a spell, Riley threw another disarming spell at him and his wand flew out of his hands again.

"Potter! What is wrong with you today!" his instructor said irritated.

"I'm really sorry, Sir, I can't concentrate-"

"Yeah, I can see that! Normally no one can disarm you, certainly not in twenty seconds! What's the problem?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen today."

"Like what?" the instructor asked but before Harry could answer Hedwig flew through the window toward them and dropped a letter in Harry's outstretched hands. Harry unfolded the parchment and read it quickly.

"Like my wife who went in labour!" he said and he disapparated.

---

He apparated at Potter's Manor and ran to the bedroom. Lily was already waiting for him.

"Oh thank goodness, you're there!" They went inside and Harry ran toward the bed. He knelled beside it and took Ginny's hand in his', while he stroke with his other hand over her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said half sobbing.

"For what?" Harry asked soft.

"That this had to happen while you had auror training." Harry chuckled soft.

"That's no problem, Gin, beside I wasn't doing so great today."

"Harry, you better bring her to the hospital. We better don't take any risks with twins," Lily said. Harry nodded.

"Lily, can you please warn my parents?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, see you at the hospital then," Lily said. Harry gave his mother a weak smile. He lifted Ginny up and disapparated.

Harry had apparated in a deserted corridor of the emergency cases. They had helped him very quick and now he was sitting in a room beside Ginny's bed. He was holding her hand and tapping with his foot on the floor, while he stared silent in front of him. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Fetcher came in. Harry abruptly awoke from his trance and looked at Dr. Fetcher. She smiled at him.

"Like father, like sons, I believe," she said, "there's no need to worry, twins mostly come much to early. But I'm going to make an echo to see if both babies have turned."

"And what if they haven't?" Ginny asked worried.

"Well, then we have to do a C-section." Harry could see that Ginny almost started to panic at the mention of a C-section. Harry couldn't blame her, because he himself felt also very uncomfortable. He squeezed soft in her hand.

---

"I think we better do a C-section," Dr. Fetcher said and then she left the room.

"I really don't like this," Ginny said.

"I know, but I'll stay with you, the entire time," he assured her and he kissed her forehead.

---

"Scalpel ..." Tom handed Tina the scalpel and she made an incision.

"... Wadding ..." she said as she handed the scalpel back. Harry stroke his fingers soft over Ginny's cheek .

"Make sure she stays awake, Harry." Harry nodded.

"... I can see the uterus now ... scalpel ..." She made another incision.

"I believe you're having identical twins. Here's the first boy!" Tina said and they heard a cry of a baby. Tina handed the baby to another nurse, who was there. She took the baby and showed him to Harry and Ginny.

"Do you already have a name in mind?" she asked.

"Al," Ginny answered looking into Harry's eyes. He smiled and squeezed her hand. The nurse took him to the nursery.

"And here's the second boy!" Tina handed it to Katherine, who took him to the nursery after she showed him to the proud parents, who named him Evan.

---

A little while later they were back in Ginny's room. There was a knock on the door and Katherine entered with an incubator where both babies lay in peaceful asleep. Harry kissed Ginny.

"I love you so much, did I mention that already?" he asked.

"Yes you did, but you better do it more often, because you owe me," Ginny said smiling. Harry gave Ginny another kiss.

"I'm going to tell the family that we have two sons," Harry said and he stood. He took a look in the incubator and stroke both boys over their cheek. Then he left the room and went to the waiting room and found both his parents and Ginny's. Mrs Weasley jumped immediately on her feet when she saw him.

"Is Ginny alright? And the babies? We heard they would do a C-section," she asked worried.

"Yeah, they did, but she is alright now and we've two beautiful boys." Mrs Weasley hugged him thigh.

"Congratulations, you'll make a great father," she whispered in his ear.

"Did you name them already?" Lily asked curious. Harry smiled.

"Yep, Al and Evan."

"When can we see them?" Arthur asked.

"You can see them right now, but only for ten minutes," Harry answered.

"Well let's go then," James said smiling. They all followed Harry to the room and entered. Ginny was holding one of the twins in her arm. The incubator, with the other twin, stood beside her. Mrs Weasley ran toward Ginny and hugged her.

"Mum, please don't!" Ginny said a little irritated.

"Sorry dear," Mrs Weasley said. Then she looked to the baby in Ginny's arms and smiled. Harry took the other boy out of the incubator.

"Here mum, do you want to hold your grandson?" he asked Lily. Lily smiled and took him in her arms.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Evan," Harry answered.

"Well, he looks exactly like you when you were a baby," Lily said.

"Evan like in Evans?" James asked.

"Yeah, it was Ginny's idea."

"Love it," James said nodding to Ginny, "then I guess that Al comes from Albus?" Ginny nodded.

"Yep, Harry's idea," she said and looked grinning to Harry.

---

After a little while a nurse came in.

"Visiting-hour is over, mother and children need to rest," she said.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then," James said.

"Yes, and then the whole family can come too," Mrs Weasley said and she quickly added, "well, part of it." They all said goodbye to each other and then they left the room. Harry sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" Harry asked.

"Tired, but happy," Ginny answered with a small smile.

"I'm happy you didn't yell at me," Harry joked.

"Ow damn, I knew I forgot something," Ginny said mockingly. Harry laughed.

"Well, I hope you'll forget it the next time too," he said.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because, we're still young, a lot can happen in a few years."

"Alright, perhaps one or two children more, but don't dare to think that we'll be having seven kids."

"No, six is enough," Harry said and he dodged the pillow that Ginny threw at him.

---

A little while later, Harry stood.

"I'm going to inform Ron and Hermione. I'll be back in a quarter," he said and he disapparated. He apparated at Weasley's Residence. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen and Harry walked toward them.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I came to tell you that I became father!" Harry said. Hermione squealed, jumped straight and hugged Harry thigh, well as thigh as was possible with her five month belly.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you and Ginny." Ron pulled him in a brotherly hug.

"I'm so glad for the both of you, did everything went well?"

"They had to do a C-section, but now she's alright. As for Al and Evan."

"Is that how you named them?" Hermione asked.

"Original," Ron said impressed. Harry nodded.

"Why don't you guys pass by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see my nephews," Ron said.

"And I can't wait to see my niece," Harry said winking.

"Then you have to wait a couple of months."

"Nah, just pull it out now," Harry joked.

"Potter, if you touch my daughter before I do then I'll kill you," Ron threatened grinnning.

"Then I should drop my ambition to become a obstetrician," Harry said grinning. Ron rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I didn't knew they taught you that in the third year of Auror Academy," Hermione joked.

"Yeah, but I should go back to Gin, I don't think she can handle those two on her own," Harry said as he stood.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said and he disapparated.

---

A moment later he appeared in Ginny's room. Ginny had fallen asleep with Evan in her arms. Harry smiled and took Evan in his arms and put him in the incubator beside his brother. After that Harry tucked Ginny in and kissed her forehead. Ginny slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry?"

"Hi Angel," Harry said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Gin, that's okay, you had a hard day, you need some sleep. The more you rest the quicker you recover the sooner you can come home ... the earlier I won't have to sleep not more alone," Harry added with a grin.

"Is it that what's bothering you?" Ginny asked.

"Well yeah, I like to wake up on your side in the morning."

"You poor guy, whole alone in that big bed," Ginny teased.

"Yeah, poor me," Harry said in a pitiful voice. Ginny slapped him on his arm.

"Ouch, why did I deserve that," Harry said mockingly as he looked at her while he tried to suppress a grin and look pitiful at the same time.

"Don't look at me like that," Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"That look doesn't fit you."

---

The next morning Harry woke up beside Ginny's bed. Ginny was still asleep. Harry yawned and took a look at his watch.

"Nine o' clock," he mumbled to himself. He stood up and stretched.

"Well I'd better be off for training then."

---

A little while later he apparated at the Auror Academy. A couple of journalists came toward him.

"Oh great, press attention. Just what I really wanted," he said sarcastically to himself.

"Mr Potter! May we ask you some questions?" Harry sighed loud.

"I'm not giving an interview right now, I'm tired and I've business to attend. But I can tell you that my wife has given birth to twin boys, Al and Evan Potter. They are all doing fine at the moment." After he had said that he walked to the training hall. When he entered he was overwhelmed by all the other students.

"Oy Potter, care to make the announcement in public?" Harry grinned.

"Well, I'm father of twin boys!" Harry said happily. All the others cheered.

"Hey Potter, you didn't bring a cake or anything to celebrate?" someone asked jokingly.

"No, not really as I fell asleep in the hospital so I didn't had the time," Harry said grinning. The instructor came toward them.

"Alright everybody back to training! And Potter, the supervisor wishes to see you," he told Harry. Harry nodded and left the training hall in the back. He walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said. Harry entered.

"You wanted to speak me."

"Yes, yes, sit down please." Harry sat down.

"I heard you left the academy during training-"

"Sorry about that, it was an emergency case, my wife-"

"I know, I know, and I don't blame you. Now, how is she?"

"She's fine as for the boys. But that was not what you wanted to discuss with me, right?"

"You're right. Look I know parenthood isn't an easy job and certainly not with twins, but I hope you remember that you've got exams over two weeks and you need to be focussed for that."

"I know that. It won't be an easy period, but I think I can manage," Harry said smiling.

"Alright, I don't doubt on your abilities. I wish you good luck. You can go now." Harry stood.

"Thank you, Sir." Then he left the room.

---

A couple of hours later he went back to the hospital. The training had just finished. He entered the room and found Ginny sitting in a chair by the window. He walked to her and kissed her. Then he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh they're beautiful!" Ginny said smiling. Harry smiled also and looked in the incubator to his sons.

"And what have you done today?" he asked as he picked Al up and handed him to Ginny.

"Not much, slept the most part," Ginny answered while Harry took Evan in his arms. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry stood and opened the door while holding Evan with one arm.

"Albus?" Harry said surprised.

"I heard the good news from your mother," Dumbledore said smiling as he entered.

"She told me you named one of them after me, I must say that I'm really flattered." Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Yes that's true, Al is shorten from Albus and Evan from Evans," Ginny explained.

"Sir, may I ask-"

"It's Albus for you, Harry," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Yes er- Albus, may I ask when you saw my mother?"

"When she came to apply for the post of Charms since professor Flitwick wants to retire next year," Dumbledore answered.

"My mother wants to teach charms?" Harry asked surprised, "how charming." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course I accepted her, she is a nature talent in charms."

"It seems to me that all the redhead women are good at charms even dangerous," Harry said and he glared at Ginny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked raising one eyebrow.

"Bat-Bogey," Harry said promptly.

---

A week later Ginny and the twins were at home. James and Lily had moved out. They still lived in the neighbourhood. Ginny entered the study and walked toward Harry who was studying potions. Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek.

"You look tired, you better take a break," Ginny said.

"I can't I have to recognize one hundred different poisonous potions and you know how bad I'm at potions," Harry said.

"No you're not, you got a E at your OWL. Besides you won't do better if you study one whole week, you need some rest," Ginny said. Harry sighed and got up.

"You're right, I should spent more time with my family, shouldn't I," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned forward and brushed her lips at that moment one of the twins started crying and the other followed soon.

"Your sons heard that," Ginny said smirking as they broke apart. Harry laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder, together they left the study and went to the nursery.

---

Two weeks later the examinations were over. Harry was so nervous that he'd rather face Voldemort again than sitting there and waiting. Tomorrow he would know if he had passed and could become an Auror. He sat in the settee staring in front of him while rocking Al in his arms.

"Harry, Al is already sleeping for a half hour, you better put him in bed," Ginny said. Harry woke up from his trance.

"What did you say, angel?" he asked bewildered. Ginny shook her head with a smile.

"I said you better put Al in bed." Harry stood.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous," Harry said.

"Harry it will be fine," Ginny assured him.

"I screwed up poisonous potions," Harry said more to himself.

"Harry! Stop it, you're almost sounding like Hermione before she got her OWL results."

"Hell I'm not!"

"Yes you're, why are you worrying, you have probably the highest grades!" Ginny said.

"That's impossible, the others are all at least a year older than I."

"So, you defeated Voldemort."

"I was just lucky!" Harry snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air while she left the room. Harry was so distracted that he didn't hear her say: "Men!"

---

The next day Harry, Ginny, James and Lily sat in the auditory of the Auror Academy for the graduating ceremony. The twins were at the Burrow.

"Welcome students, parents and family, another class has graduated here. Now let us not wait any longer and start to hand out the certificates," the supervisor said, who was standing in front of the auditory, "Of course we start with the best student of the year and it's no one else than Harry James Potter!" Harry was glued to his seat and stared with wide open mouth. Everyone in the hall applauded. James nudged his son and Harry slowly stood. He went down to the podium.

"Congratulations Mr Potter, would you like to say a few words?" Harry nodded and turned toward the crowd.

"Thank you, I can't say how happy I'm now. It was a rather tough year for me, but at the moment I can't imagine a better life, I would like to thank my wife who always was there to support me, and my parents who supported us through our parenthood," Harry said, "I'm so glad that they were there to help me through. And together we will make a great team of new Aurors!" Harry ended his speech and everyone burst in a loud applause.

---

After the graduating ceremony they all stood in the hall of the Auror Academy where the reception was held. Harry stood aside together with Ginny, his parents were talking to the supervisor. Suddenly another student came toward them.

"So Harry, I guess this charming young lady is your wife?" he said. Harry smiled.

"Yes, this is Ginny. And Ginny, this is Alex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same for me. How are your kids doing?"

"Oh they are fine, they're at my parents actually," Ginny answered.

"You should bring a photo of them, or take them with you," Alex exclaimed.

"Or you should come and visit us," Harry said. James, Lily and the supervisor walked toward them.

"Harry, I didn't have the opportunity to talk to you properly, I must say that we were after all surprised you came out as the best student. I mean you had indeed a busy year. Starting with vanquishing the Dark Lord and loosing your sight, we all thought your career as Auror was finished. But you proved us wrong. Then you were in coma for a week, and regained your sight. After that you proved you were already a skilled Auror. And you started a family and still you had the time to get the tittle of best student. I must say that I'm impressed. I think you'll make a great Auror."

"Thank you, Sir, but I wouldn't have made it this far without my family."

"Yes, support of family is important for our motivation. But I have a lot of offers for you from the Auror office. They all want you in their team. It's not surprising after all you have a lot of experience with the Dark Arts." Harry smirked.

"I say you just can get in any team you want, they would even let you lead an operation within the year."

"But of course you come in Sirius and my team," James said nodding fiercely. Harry laughed.

"Sure dad, I'd love to spend more time with two nutters," Harry said grinning.

"Hey!" James said mockingly.

---

Later that evening Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and apparated to the Burrow. They walked to the living room, where Mrs Weasley was. She sat beside the crib of the twins.

"Hi mum," Ginny said soft as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Oh hi Ginny, Harry, the boys are sleeping, but how did it went?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Harry is the youngest Auror ever and he was also the best student," Ginny said proudly. Harry blushed.

"Oh that's great dear," Mrs Weasley said happy, "Arthur will be so pleased to hear that, actually the whole family would be."

"Well, we will tell them tomorrow, but I think we better go home now," Harry said. Mrs Weasley nodded in understatement. Ginny and Harry both took one of the twins.

"You two aren't going to apparate, are you?" Mrs Weasley asked concerned.

"Not really, Harry is going to apparate the four of us, so it won't be dangerous," Ginny said.

"Alright then, be save my dears," she said kissing the both of them. Then Ginny took hold of Harry's arm with her free hand. Harry first preformed the shield and then he disapparated the lot of them.

---

A moment later they all reappeared at Potter's Manor. Ginny released her grip on Harry's arm.

"So how does it feel to be a fully qualified Auror," Ginny asked.

"Weird, but great actually, I mean I have at least a month free now to spend some time with my wonderful family," Harry answered grinning. Ginny merely chuckled.

"Well lets put these two in their bed," Harry said. He and Ginny went upstairs and put the twins in the nursery. After tucking them in they left the room and retired to their own.

---

In the middle of the night Harry woke up by a soft cry coming from the nursery. He stood and summoned his dressing gown. Then he walked to the nursery. Strange enough only one of the twins was crying while the other was sleeping peaceful. Harry piked Evan up and rocked him in his arms.

"Shhh Evan, it's alright." Suddenly Harry heard noise coming from outside. He looked out of the window and saw to his horror that there were three cloaked persons coming to the house. Harry took Al out of the crib and ran with both children to his and Ginny's bedroom.

"Ginny! Take Al and Evan and get out of here!" Ginny sat up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked surprised.

"There are three Death Eaters here! Take the twins and go to the Burrow!" Harry said as he took a hairbrush and transformed it in a port-key.

"And what about you? I won't leave you here alone!" Ginny said horrified.

"Ginny, listen to me. I don't want history to repeat itself! Now take this port-key and get out of here now you still have the chance!" Harry said stern.

"And what if something happens to you?"

"I promise you that I'll be fine. I come as soon as I know that you three are save. Now go," Harry said as he kissed her. At that moment they could hear how to door was blown of his hinges. Harry summoned his wand with wandless magic and ran the room out.

"Oh Potty! Come out!" the voice of Draco Malfoy sneered.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Harry said coldly.

"Oh with the Dark Lord gone now, we want to create our own world of power, but first of all we have to get rid of you and you're whole family!" Lucius said.

"If you want to get rid of my whole family you have to finish me first!" Harry said.

"That was exactly what we were planning to do," Bellatrix said evilly.

"Try me," Harry said raising his wand. Bellatrix put off her hood and took her own wand.

"With pleasure," she said smirking.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix yelled. Harry preformed his non-verbal shield and send a stunner in Bellatrix's direction. Bellatrix was too late to dodge him and was stunned. Lucius and Draco ran toward Bellatrix and grabbed her arm, with a loud pop they all disapparated. Harry grumbled frustrated and apparated to the Burrow.

---

A moment later he apparated at the Burrow. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley were all downstairs. Ron was comforting Ginny, who was shaking. Charlie and Mrs Weasley both held one of the twins. When Ginny heard Harry she ran toward him and embraced him thigh while burrying her head in his chest.

"I was so worried," she said crying.

"I'm alright, but I think I should take a look at my parents' house, since they live in the same street as us," Harry said.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Ginny said fiercely.

"No, you stay here," Harry said.

"Stop it! Why do you always want to do things on your own!" Ginny said angry.

"What are you accusing me for?! Someone who wants to play the hero! I'm not doing this for fun, Ginny! I do this because I care about you!"

"Well I can take care of myself! You don't have to hold my hand always!"

"Ugh- I don't have time for this! I'm going and you stay here with the twins! Discussion over!" Everyone looked with horror to the couple.

"Harry, let me come with you," Ron said. Harry nodded and looked sharp at Ginny. Then he and Ron left the house and disapparated.

---

They apparated in front of James and Lily's house. They walked toward the front door.

"Harry, don't you think you may have been a bit harsh on Ginny?" Ron asked.

"If you think that way, you better can go back!" Harry snapped.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Ron said flustered, "I'm just saying that you're perhaps a bit overprotective."

"I'm not!" Harry said frustrated.

"Yes, you're Harry," Ron said, "and you never let her help you, you're pushing her away. And it hurts her."

"Look I did what was best for her! The discussion is over!"

"This discussion is far from over! And I don't want to see that my sister is unhappy!" Ron yelled. Suddenly the door went open and a sleepy James looked surprised at the two.

"Wha's this all 'bout?" he asked sleepy while rubbing his eyes. Harry immediately turned toward his father.

"A moment ago three Death Eaters attacked at Potter's Manor. I wanted to see if you were alright," Harry said.

"Death Eaters? I heard nothing, I was sleeping like a log," James said, "but what were you two rowing about."

"Nothing," Harry said coldly.

"Nothing? Harry, Jeez you two woke me up with your quarrelling, and now you're telling me it was nothing?"

"Harry and Ginny had a row," Ron said.

"You did?" James asked grinning.

"Yes," Harry said irritated.

"Is that all? A row? Lily and I have five rows a week. I assure you it's nothing serious, it'll pass," James said knowingly.

"I don't think so," Ron said, "it's always about the same subject and every time their rows are growing worse. He gets more protective of Ginny and excludes her more and more from helping him."

"That's not true!" Harry said angrily.

"Alright, come in, we've a lot to discuss," James sighed. They entered the living room and sat down.

"Now, you said it happened before, when was that?"

"The time Harry went to face Voldemort and during some Death Eater attacks," Ron answered. James grinned.

"Well, in that case I can't blame you, Harry, you don't want to underestimate your enemies, but I think you're underestimating Ginny," James said.

"I'm not!" Harry yelled jumping straight, "but that doesn't mean that I should bring her to the danger!"

"It doesn't mean either that you should lock her! Look what happened to Sirius!" Ron yelled.

"I'm sick of this!" Harry said and he disapparated. James sighed.

"You know I don't like he can apparate every were even were apparation guards are," James admitted.

"He's so stubborn!"

"I know, he's got that from his mother" James said.

"Well I better go, see you James," Ron said.

"Yeah, bye Ron," James said. Ron stepped outside and disapparated.

---

A moment later he arrived at the Burrow.

"Ron? Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't come back? He left earlier than me, he was not exactly in a good mood."

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish," Hermione sighed.

---

Harry had apparated back to Potter's Manor and was putting new anti-intruder-wards around the house, while he was thinking about what Ron had said. After a while he was satisfied with his work and he apparated to the Burrow.

---

Harry entered the kitchen and found Ron and Hermione talking.

"Harry where were you?" Ron asked.

"I was putting new wards around the house," Harry answered coldly. Hermione and Ron exchanged glares.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs, in her old room," Hermione aswered. Harry nodded and ran upstairs. He entered Ginny's room and found Ginny and Mrs Weasley holding the twins.

"Oh, I leave you alone," Mrs Weasley said when she saw Harry. She handed Al to Harry and left the room. Harry sat down on the bed beside Ginny. Ginny was rocking Evan and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Look Ginny, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Harry said.

"I shouldn't have pushed the matter any further," Ginny said as she looked at him.

"Nah, you were right, I don't have to hold your hand all the time." Ginny smiled at him and kissed him.

"Forgiven and forgotten?" she asked. Harry smiled and kissed her back.

"If you forgive me too," Harry said. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Are we going to stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, I think it's the best for now. I was a moment ago at home and I put new and stronger anti-intruder-wards around the house so the place should be save now. But since the twins are already sleeping we should better stay here." He pulled out his wand and constructed a crib for the twins. He and Ginny put the twins in the crib and tucked them in. Then they lay down on the bed. Harry was lying on his back and Ginny's head rested on his shoulder. He stroke with his hand through her red curls and slowly the both of them drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

---

The next morning they woke up and went downstairs. Both of them were carrying one of the twins. They sat down at the kitchen table. Ron and Mrs Weasley were already there. Ron was reading the daily prophet while drinking a cup of coffee. Mrs Weasley was slicing bread.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?" she asked. They nodded in reply.

"By the looks of it you made it up," Ron said. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I was overreacting. But tell me what you were doing here yesterday?"

"Well, Hermione and I were visiting here. Hermione was too tired to floo and since I cannot apparate with pregnant women like you do we decided to stay here. We went already upstairs when you came to fetch the twins," Ron explained, "but now, how was the graduation? Let me guess, highest marks?"

"Why does everyone knows that, while I hadn't the slightest idea it would be that way?"

"Blimey, Harry, isn't that obvious? I mean you're good not even a third year could do things you can."

"Er- well anyway I'm a fully qualified Auror now," Harry said grinning.

"Congrats Harry, you can help me a hand with my training now, can't you?" Ron asked.

"Sure, well if I'm not on a mission, or busy with my family," Harry said.

"Ron, can you hold Evan for a moment, while I prepare his and Al's bottle?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Ron said taking the baby from Ginny.

---

Later that day Harry went to the Auror office at the ministry. He entered the office.

"Good day, Mr Potter, how can I help you?" a witch behind the desk asked.

"I came to apply for a job as Auror," Harry answered. The moment the words slipped out of his mouth all heads in the office where turned toward him. An Auror ran toward him.

"Mr Potter, I would gladly take you as my partner." Another Auror pushed the first one aside.

"I would be honoured to be your partner!"

"Don't listen to them-"

"Hey, leave my son a minute alone," James suddenly said as he and Sirius approached Harry. Harry mouthed a quick 'thank you' to his father then he pulled a solicitation form out of his pocket and handed it to the witch.

"That seems to be in order, your partners will be Black, Potter and Tonks." Harry nodded. James stood behind him and patted him on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the club of nutters." Harry grinned.

"Sure dad, I'm the only normal person here, right?" James ruffled him playfully through his hair.

"Prat."

---

A couple of hours later Harry entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were preparing diner, while Hermione was sitting in a chair.

"Hi Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley greeted him when she noticed him.

"Hi," Harry said smiling then he kissed Ginny.

"Where are the twins?" Harry asked.

"Oh we decided that it would be good for Ron if he looked after the twins since he's becoming father soon," Ginny said casually. Harry raised his eyebrow at this.

"You trust my children in his hands?"

"_Our_ children do you mean," she said grinning. Harry grinned too.

"Alright our children."

"Well, I don't really trust him, so why don't you go and look what Ron is doing to our poor babies." Harry nodded and left the kitchen. Harry found Ron having a hard time with the twins in Ginny's old room. They both were crying like sirens. Harry stood in the door opening chuckling softly at the sight of Ron who tried to calm his kids.

"Need a hand there?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yeah, that would be the least you could do since they are your children," Ron said grinning sheepishly. Harry chuckled again and moved to the crib, he took Evan out of it and rocked him softly. Evan fell immediately silent. Ron stared with open mouth to Harry.

"How do you do that?"

"Just rock him softly," Harry said.

"But that's what I've been doing the entire time. I'm horrible at this, I'll make a bad father."

"No you won't, you'll just learn it when the time has come. Trust me, I've never done this before I got father myself."

"But you're a great father. I admire you," Ron admitted. Harry blinked in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you've just got this incredible gift to follow your intuition and do the right thing."

"Well, I'm glad you say I'm doing the right. I can't wait to see you as a father."

"Yeah, well at least we won't be having twins," Ron chuckled.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with the fact that Evan and Al are twins, I'm glad that we've two."

"You say that like you want more than two."

"Possibly," Harry said casually.

"What does Ginny think of that?" Ron asked.

"No seriously, Ron, I was just kidding, if there will follow more kids, then it'll be an act of nature."

"Or an act of Harry," Ginny said standing in the door opening. Harry blushed fiercely.

"Spare the details, Ginny, I don't want to think of that!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if you were planning on going home today."

"Yeah, I guess, I'd like some more privacy," he said grinning mischievously.

"You are one evil husband," Ginny said with a sly smile as she moved closer and kissed him on his lips.

"Ugh, get a room!" Ron said turning his head aside.

"Unfortunately we are in a room," Harry said grinning.

"Crap!"

---

A couple of days later Harry and Ginny were in Muggle London enjoying from the beautiful weather. Lily had told them to relax a bit and she offered to take care of the twins the whole day. Ginny had dragged Harry into a cloth shop and as much as Harry loved Ginny, he still hated shopping. So while Ginny was looking to some nice cloths, Harry walked to the front of the shop. When suddenly ...

"Harry! Oh my God, is that you?" Harry stared at the woman, who just had said that.

"Hi, I don't want to be rude, but do we know each other?"

"It's me, Kelly from the Primary school. Damn I hadn't recognized you without your glasses. Are you wearing contacts?" Harry shook his head.

"It's a long time ago, what would you say to a drink? Then we can talk a bit."

"I'm sorry, Kelly, but first of all you never liked me, so why would I want to drink something with you. And secondly I'm not alone here." Harry said and he turned away. Kelly didn't give up that easily. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You're still the same looser as you were," the moment she said it she immediately regretted it. She saw the pain in those emerald green eyes.

"Alright, I made a big mistake, but can we put that behind us."

"I forgave you already a long time ago, but I never will forget how you did to me when I was younger." He turned his back to her and walked to the back of the shop were Ginny was. Kelly watched at him from a distance. She saw how Harry walked to a redheaded woman. So that was the person he had mentioned. Harry laughed at something that the woman showed him and she heard him say:

"Honestly Ginny, don't you think we better take to different jumpers, the people already have difficulties with saying who's Al and who's Evan."

"But they are so cute when they wear the same cloths," Ginny said.

"Ginny I would like to recognize my own sons," Harry said smirking. Kelly was surprised at this. Had Harry just said something about sons? When he leaned forward and kissed the woman on her lips, she felt a jolt of jealousy rushing through her veins.

"Alright, you win, we take those two then. But we should ask your mother to knit two jumpers with an A and an E."

"Harry, your not going to tell me that you can't distinguish Al from Evan," Ginny said smirking.

"Oh I can, I remember that it was you who asked me yesterday who was Al," Harry said nonchalant.

"Hey, I was tired!"

"Like I'm going to believe that. Just admit that you can't distinguish our sons from each other." Ginny laughed.

"Come on let us pay and get out of here," she said, "by the way, who was that woman you were just talking to?"

"Kelly, we went to the same Primary School," Harry said and the smile on his face abruptly faded.

"Bad memories?" Ginny asked.

"Sort of, I wasn't popular in Primary School, nobody liked me, they found me odd."

"Don't tell me about it, I don't want to know. Let us go home." Harry smiled and put his arm around her waist.

A couple of minutes later they were walking in a deserted alley, where they disapparated.

---

It was the end of August and Lily and Ginny were at Hogwarts, they had taken the twins along with them.

"So you think you can handle a bunch of irritating teenagers?" Ginny asked. Lily laughed.

"I admire your and Harry's feeling for humour. But yes I'm sure I can handle them. I mean if I can handle James then a bunch of teenagers should be easy." This time it was Ginny who laughed.

"I wonder what those two do on an Aurormission. And with Sirius in their club it can't be much good."

---

Harry, James, Sirius and Tonks were investigating a cave where recently had been some Death Eater activity.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Tonks said.

"Surprise surprise," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Actually I expected a welcome party with some butterbeer and firewisky, damn those Death Eaters disappoint me." Harry rolled his eyes at his father's remark.

"Don't be so stupid, James, Death Eaters don't have such a good taste," Sirius said grinning.

"Shh! Be quiet! I think I heard something!" Harry hissed.

"Don't worry, Har, that's just my stomach," Sirius answered. Harry looked sceptically at him.

"Siri, you've just eaten a whole chicken," James said.

"Are you ever going to take this mission serious?" Harry asked.

"No, when those stupid Death Eaters see you they jump straight out of the window," Sirius said grinning.

"Unfortunately there aren't any windows here!" Harry said coldly, "and now if you please want to shut up, before someone knows we're here."

"To late Potter!" a familiar voice said. Harry grumbled and turned around.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled and the Death Eater was stunned.

"See I told you that there was somebody," Harry hissed.

"Nicely done, pal." Sirius said impressed.

"Are you always playing with your lives like this? And they call me already reckless. I don't know what you think of it, but I like to come home in the evening ... ALIVE." Then Harry walked over to the stunned Death Eater.

"Jeez, is that really your son? Or is that just one of these scary characteristics of Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I heard that!" Harry said while he bent over the Death Eater. He pulled of the mask.

"Surprise surprise it's Lucius Malfoy, the stinky slimy git," Harry sneered. He took Lucius wand and put it in his pocket. He turned toward the others.

"Strange, I thought he would jump out of the window," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll take Malfoy to the ministry," Tonks said quickly as she walked toward Lucius and took him by his arm.

"Get up!" she hissed to Malfoy.

"Alright, I guess the rest of us continues the mission," Harry said. Then he walked further. James and Sirius walked behind him.

"Padfoot?" James suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Sirius asked.

"About Harry," James answered.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked even more surprised.

"I feel he's hiding things," James said.

"James, Harry's not a child, let him," Sirius assured James. James looked uncomfortable.

"I'm terrible father, you know him way better than I do," James said.

"Don't think like that, I never replaced you as a father, and Harry really got to know me when he was already sixteen, the time before then I couldn't be with him, because of the Dementors. And after I fell through that veil Harry didn't saw me for a year."

"But he's more attached to you," James said.

"That's not true, James you know it, you just have to get used that he has a own life. He never has gotten parents, and because of that he has become very mature at a young age." Sunddenly Harry stood in front of them.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing interesting," Sirius answered.

"Well well Sirius Black, what a surprise," Bella sneered suddenly as she stepped out of a shadow.

"Hello Bellatrix, we meet again," Sirius said with an sly grin.

"Sirius hurry, we don't have the time to handle with Miss-I-was-Voldemorts-favourite-lick-spittle," Harry said irritated.

"Oeewh, someone here is very moody today, so I wouldn't stand in his way," James warned.

"Oh shut up, Potter, you haven't changed one single bit, still as arrogant as you were!" Bellatrix snapped as she pointed her wand at James.

"I wouldn't even try to!" Harry said pointing his own wand at her.

"So father, so son," another voice said. It was Draco Malfoy. He pointed his wand at the side of Harry's head. Harry used wandless magic and Malfoy was thrown against the wall of the cave.

"Nobody asked you something!" Harry snapped. Sirius and James looked with wide eyes.

"That's gotta hurt," they both said.

"Hey, Har, relax man," Sirius joked. Bellatrix took this opportunity to shoot a spell at Harry. Harry blocked it just before it would have hit him and send a stunner back.

"What were you thinking, stupid bitch?" Harry snorted.

"Jeez, Harry, what's wrong with you today?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing!" Harry snapped.

"Come on Harry, you can tell us," James assured his son.

"Fine, but don't you dare laugh at me," Harry warned.

"Why should we?" James wanted to know.

"Never mind," Harry sighed, "it's the twins, they started to mumble something like mummy to Ginny, but when I'm busy with them they don't say daddy." Sirius stifled a grin.

"That's bothering you?" he ask, trying not to laugh. James tightened his lips and didn't say anything. Sirius was sure he had broken three ribs. After a time James looked very serious (well as serious as he could of course).

"Harry, you know when you were still baby, the first thing you ever said was Siri, you mother freaked out when she heard it. Not daddy, dadda or mummy, no it was Siri." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, you loved your uncle Sirius," he said proudly.

"Sure, you probably brainwashed me," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh that was what your mum thought too, 'till she saw how good Sirius really was with children."

"How come you still don't have children of your own?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Because Harrykins you need a woman if you want to have children."

"Like you couldn't get one," Harry said smirking.

"Well after being 13 years in prison and then still being a fugitive, oh not to forget that I was a year 'dead', it doesn't surprise me that I'm not married and don't have children."

"Oh yeah, what about me, I was not even a year ago still number one on Voldemort's kill list and I'm already a father of two," Harry said.

"Alright, but you know Ginny already for a long time and even if I met someone that wouldn't mean that we would have children right away."

"I don't even want to know what children you would have," James said horrified.

"Hey!" Sirius mocked.

---

In the meanwhile Lily and Ginny had left Hogwarts and were back at Potter's Mansion. They had put the twins in their crib and now they sat in the living room, enjoying a cup of tea. Suddenly an owl flew through the open window. It dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. Ginny opened the letter.

"Hermione has gone in labour! Ron asks if you can come," she said after she read it.

"Alright I'll go," Lily said as she jumped straight and disapparated.

---

A moment later Harry and James apparated in the living room.

"Hi Angel," Harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Where's Lil?" James asked.

"She went to Hermione, and I'm about to go, can you two look after the twins?"

"Ho ho wait a minute! What's going on?"

"Hermione has gone into labour," Ginny said quickly and she disapparated. James and Harry stood there with frowned eyebrows.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Independent women," Harry said nodding fiercely, "umh, dad? Could you watch the twins, I'm going to comfort Ron."

"What! Hey you're not goi-" James started, but Harry had already disapparated. James sighed deep.

"Crap!" That moment the twins chose to open their mouths.

"I'll get him for this!" James mumbled to himself.

"Alright children, come to grandpa! ... Oh my that sounds so old."

"Daddiee!" Evan jabbered .

"What? No no, I'm not you're daddy, I'm grandpa," James said hastily.

"Daddiee" Evan said again and he giggled.

"Oh crap, Harry's going to kill me when he hears this," James sighed aloud.

---

In the meanwhile, was Harry comforting Ron.

"Relax, pal, it's going to be alright," Harry said, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? What if something happens? Or what if I'm a horrible dad?"

"Ron stop rambling like this, Hermione's doing fine, and you're going to be a great dad." At that moment Ginny came out of the room. She mentioned Ron to go into the room. So did Ron and Ginny went over to Harry.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Well she's save in your mother's hands," Ginny said winking. Harry laughed and brushed her lips with his.

"I remember when All and Evan were born, it was one of the happiest days in my life," Harry admitted.

"Yeah, talking about them, have you asked your dad to look after the twins?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry, they'll be fine," he assured her smiling.

A moment later they could hear a baby's scream from the room. And a couple of minutes later Ron came out with a beaming face.

"We have a girl!" Harry and Ginny congratulated him.

"Well, I think we should leave now, I don't think that my dad would like it if we left him any longer alone with the kids. Take care Ron, 'Mione." Harry said and he and Ginny left.

---

"Daddie," Evan jabbered again.

"No no, grandpa!" James said desperately. Suddenly he heard a pop.

"Oh shit!" Harry and Ginny entered the room.

"Harry, I can explain!" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Is something wrong with the twins?"

"Daddie!" Evan jabbered and he stretched his arms out toward Harry.

"Did my little boy just say 'Daddie'?" Harry said grinning as he picked his son up. James let out a relieved sigh.

"What did you want to explain?" Harry asked.

"Me? I-I- nothing, everything is alright," James said nonchalant.

---

Later that day Harry and Ginny were lying in bed.

"Harry?"

"Mmmm."

"Do you love being a father?"

"Mmmm."

"Where you honest when you told Ron that you would like more children?" At this Harry sat up.

"Where is this conversation leading to?" he asked. Ginny looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you saying?" Ginny nodded.

"Gin, that's wonderful!" Harry said pulling her in a hug and kissing her.

---

"Harry, your mother and I want to tell you something?" James said the next day as they sat all in the living room of Potter's Manor.

"You sound pretty serious, what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm-"

"What your mother is trying to say is that we are expecting a second child." James finished. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Wow that's overwhelming, well what can I say, I'm happy for the both of you. It's weird a little brother or sister- anyway Gin and I wanted to tell you something too."

"Well, I'm pregnant too," Ginny said smiling.

"That's lovely, how long?"

"One month."

"I'm already in the second month, that means I'll have to stop teaching during the year," Lily said.

"Yeah, they're going to like that, just started and already stopping," James said.

"Well since you got it in me, you can take over all my classes," Lily said.

"What, I'm an auror, not a babysit!" James protested.

"You call my job babysitting?!" Lily said glaring.

"No what dad meant was that he's not good with teenagers," Harry filled in. James mouthed a 'thank you' to his son.

---

Harry was at the Burrow. He was talking to Mr Weasley.

"So you're going to become a big brother. A very big one indeed," Mr Weasley said smiling.

"Yeah," Harry said soft.

"What? You don't sound too enthousiast about it."

"It's just, I- I finally got my parents back, I know I'm grown-up and all, but I feel like I'm being pushed aside now. I mean this baby is going to take their time and I'm feeling well- I- er ... Does that sound egoistic?" he asked desperately. Mr Weasley put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It doesn't son, I understand your point of view. It must be difficult for you to live your life without your parents and suddenly have them. And this new baby coming is not making it any easier. But hey, look at the bright side. You're a father yourself of two wonderful children about to become three. And you've got me and Molly and Sirius of course. You're not alone."

"I'm even jealous if I think that my sibling is going to lead the life I always wanted in my youth." Mr Weasley squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Listen Harry, you shouldn't think like that. I mean you've got Ginny, Al and Evan. Don't think of how it could have been, but how it is now. You've got a wonderful family."

"Thanks Arthur," Harry said as he gave him a weak smile.

"Anytime, son."

---

Harry entered his house and walked to the nursery where he found Ginny asleep with Al in her arms. Harry smiled and gently took Al and laid him in the crib next to his brother and watched the twin sleep.

_'Yes indeed, I've a wonderful family, all I wanted is now right here with me. My Ginny, our sweet sons, my parents and our friends with their own wonderful families.' _He walked back to Ginny and gently picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. As he laid her down on the bed, he kissed her smoothly on her lips and left the room. He stopped in the door-opening and glanced at her while whispering soft, "Thank you Ginny, for bringing happiness in my life."

_The End_

_**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers (weren't a lot for this story, but there were some ) **  
_


End file.
